


Wings Of Love And War

by GrumpySpoons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, BIRD STUFF, Bad Puns, Birdtale, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frisk - Freeform, Frisk isn't a mute, Human Mages, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Human/Monster Romance, Humanity Sucks, I Tried, I made a map, I'm so nervous, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insomnia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinda, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic dick, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mettaton - Freeform, Monster Kid - Freeform, Monster heats, Monsters are huge, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Nightmares, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Undertale characters - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader's brother - Freeform, Reader's dad - Freeform, Reader's mom - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sans - Freeform, Sibling, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Terrorism, Toriel - Freeform, Trauma, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne - Freeform, Violence, War, Worldbuilding, Worried Sans (Undertale), alphys birdtale, asgore - Freeform, asgore birdtale, attempted comedy, both species sometimes refer to themselves as birds, but you can change them to your preference, frisk birdtale, grillby - Freeform, grillby birdtale, handmade world, he gets better though, hehe, human magic, mettaton birdtale, monster kid birdtale, monster magic, not the united states, oh man, or avians, papyrus birdtale, papyrus is disappointed, pls dont yell at me, reader is based off of an oc of mine, reader is female, sans birdtale, sans is an asshole, smut with plot, so many puns, toriel birdtale, undyne birdtale, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpoons/pseuds/GrumpySpoons
Summary: A world is torn in half, blood spilt and dust spread. Y/n escapes her toxic background and travels through harsh terrains and blistering cold temperatures in hopes of finding the Monsters to help fight for their independence.  Finally, it seems all her work has paid off! Unfortunately for her, she doesn't quite get the warm welcoming she was hoping for. Will the monsters accept her as one of them? Will the world ever know peace again? Is it possible for something as beautiful as love to blossom in something as destructive as war, and will Sans ever pick up his dirty sock?  Y/n is uncertain but knows if she stays BRAVE in the face of danger, she can do anything.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Birdtlae), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Birdtale), Sans (Birdtale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first book and I'm pretty nervous about posting it. So, please be patient with me, I'd appreciate it. Also, this book is not my top priority right now and is just a fun little side-thing I'm doing to work on in my free time, so don't murder me if I'm late on an update please!
> 
> Speaking of updates, I'll try to update every Monday, but knowing me and my lazy self I'll probably be late a few times. So, sorry in advance Any art I post belongs to and was made by me. Do not use and do not steal my oc. Thanks. 
> 
> Also, I'm posting this to Wattpad as well! https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrumpySpoons

An irritated sigh makes its way past my lips as the seemingly hundredth police car passes by my house, sirens blaring into the night and worsening my already bad headache. What's going on out there? Nothing interesting ever happens in this minute little village, so what is so important that it has seemingly all of the local police force's attention? Whatever it is, I'm sure the locals will make a huge deal about it tomorrow. Attempting to drag my attention from the sirens, I plop myself down onto my well-loved old, brown couch and turn on my T.V., hoping to enjoy some bad cooking and cheesy lines.

Nearly twenty blissful minutes of undisturbed viewing passes by, the four teams of two have been narrowed down to the two finalist teams. It was an intense battle to the top, friendships blossoming, trusts broken, and tears spilt. Both teams are worthy of the winning, but only one will come out on top. The host was just about to announce the winners when suddenly the screen flashes and cuts to a blank screen. Not a second later, the screen flashes again to a live news recording near the base of Mount Ebott.

_"BREAKING NEWS!"_ The shrill voice of a female news anchor's voice rings out through the speakers of my flatscreen, cutting off the melodramatic cooking show I was enjoying previously, and effectively scaring the crap out of me.

  
My face flushes red with irritation, I was so close to knowing who won! What could possibly be so important that they have to interrupt my show?! In a fit of anger, I cry out, "No! What the fu-" only to be once again, cut off by the female news anchor.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you the latest breaking news. This evening, local authorities received multiple complaints of strange, animal-like beings emerging from the base of Mount Ebott, claiming to be monsters and wanting to peacefully integrate into human society."_ Huh, well this is new.

The cameraman brings the so-called 'monsters' into view, panning to the right, and oh boy are they a sight. Immediately, my attention is drawn to a gigantic, fluffy goat man with an enormous pair of eagle owl wings on his back. Cooking show long forgotten by now, I quickly read through the little banners at the bottom of the screen while the news anchor continued talking in the background.

Supposedly, he's their King, and next to him stands yet another large slightly smaller winged goat, only they're a woman. She's the Queen and looks to be sporting a beautiful pair of snowy owl wings. Woohoo Team Owl, we have the Monarchs on our team! In-between the two Monarchs stood a small child, I'd guess maybe 10 or 11, with an adorable little set of long-tailed tit wings. They claim to be the monster's ambassador, interesting.

Tuning back into what the news anchor is saying, she continues, _"Authorities have detained the monsters and formed a barrier between them and the growing crowd of locals to protect both the humans and monsters from any possible outbursts. Mayor Phillip has been contacted and here he is now, speaking with the King and Queen of monsters."_ The screen switches over to a live showing of the interview. It's obvious both parties are nervous, especially the Monarchs. The poor things look exhausted beyond belief! Eager to learn more about this new species, I turn up the volume and get lost in the sea of information flooding my brain.

Turning the T.V. off, I release a breath I wasn't aware of holding and glance up at the clock ticking away on the wall. Three hours?! I've been watching this for three whole hours? _"Whoa..."_ I breathe out softly to myself. Monsters are something else- they have magic for fucks sake! Actual, fantasy-like, glowy magic! There are so many different types too and uses. Also, apparently, souls exist? They claimed that human souls were stronger than monster souls and that human souls have seven main traits with corresponding colors while all monster souls are white and have three base traits; love, hope, and compassion. I wonder what mine would be? Oh, and did I mention they said there used to be human mages?! How cool is that!

They seem harmless, well, more peaceful rather than harmless. I have a feeling those magical weapons of theirs wouldn't feel too great, but it's obvious the monsters would like to move past the old human and monster war and turn over a new leaf with us. They're currently being moved into a temporary military camp at the base of Mount Ebott, just north of my town, Ebott Town until the government decides what to do with them. Hopefully, things go smoothly and don't take forever, with Autumn starting just last month, I'm sure these cold nights are going to be anything but pleasant.

My internal rambling is cut short by the sound of my mother's ringtone sounding from beside me, of course, I should have expected her to call me after that whole fiasco. With a heavy sigh, I reluctantly reach for my phone and answer, "Hello?" I ask with a cautious tone. "Y/n! Did you see those _creatures_ on the news?! Oh, what is the world coming to?! First, all this nonsense about gay rights, and now we have to deal with these horrid- _things_!" Ah, good ole' mom, as discriminatory as ever.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I reply in an even tone, trying my hardest to remain patient with her. "Mom, those things are monsters, and they are intelligent, sapient beings like you and me. You haven't even given them a chance, just try to-"

I'm cut off by her agitated voice screeching into my right ear, making me wince away from it. "GIVE THEM A CHANCE?! They don't deserve a chance! They're the Devil's minions, sent from Hell to bring death and destruction to the human race with their demonic magic!"

Okay, consider my patients _gone_. "Mom, no. You're just a confused, mean old woman. They are peaceful beings who were imprisoned by humans for thousands of years. All they want is to smell the fresh air and see the sky. Stop being such a close-minded bitch and relax for once. I'm tired of you always complaining to me about your sick views when you know damn well I don't care or agree." I take a second to catch my breath, I guess I never was known for my patients or knowing when to quit.

I continue, "Look, if all you're going to do is rant at me about the monsters being the 'Devil's minions' or whatever, then I'm leaving. I don't have the time or patients for this shit anymore. In fact, don't bother calling back ever, I don't need toxic people like you in my life, mother or not." There's a long, awkward silence full of tension, and for a moment I'm fairly certain I've broken her. That is until she lets out a very obviously infuriated huff and a very short, "Fine!"

  
The call ends abruptly and I spend a good few seconds just staring at the black screen before dropping the device into my lap and pressing my face into the palms of my hands. Whelp, consider my good mood officially killed. I probably shouldn't have said what I did, but I just can't handle her nonsense any longer. Besides, how do I know the monsters aren't bad people? ...No, I know they're good, I have this feeling deep in my chest that tells me they are more than worthy of humanities acceptance.

A long, pained groan escapes my throat and I glance out a window to my left, taking in the beauty of the night sky. A familiar tingling sensation runs up my spine and into my wings. A nice, long night flight would be superb right about now. With a final glance down at my phone, which is now bursting at the seams with calls and messages from my father and brother, I slide it onto the coffee table and head out the front door. Making sure to lock it behind me I turn to the open sky and stretch out my large, beautiful barn owl wings to their full span and launch into the sky silently. I'll deal with my crappy family later, right now it's time for some fun!

  
_'Crackle!'_

Walking out of the small food market, a few small grocery bags in hand, I begin making my way home. Normally I'd fly, but I'm far too exhausted for that right now. It's been a tough three weeks. Courtesy of my _lovely_ family, word got around town fast that I was a supporter of the monsters. Oh, the joys of living a small-town life. Now everywhere I go I'm greeted with hostile looks and rude comments. Of course, I'm not the only one in this miserable place who supports the monsters, most of them are just not as vocal about it as I am, or rather, have been forced to be; and most have some degree of common sense, much unlike myself.

After confirming the rumors my family so happily spread about me and standing up for both my views and the monster's rights, I've found myself in more uncomfortable and awkward situations much more frequently than before. Even business back at my shop has started declining.

It's nearly been a month since the monsters came up from the Underground, and suffice to say, things are not going well. All over the continent, people are rioting and protesting against them. Claiming, much like my mother, that the monsters are the bringers of the end times for the human race. It's pretty sad, I was expecting people to handle this a lot better than they are. The monsters are also still being kept in that cramped, dirty little temporary camp from when they first came to the surface. The only big difference now is the military has built a large cement barrier around the camp to keep people out, or rather keep the monsters in. Perhaps both, but it's still terrible.

Lost in thought, I continue on my way home, thoughtlessly passing by a dark alleyway. Just as I'm about to pass by completely, I'm taken by surprise and let out a cry of pain while stumbling backwards and dropping my poor groceries. Somebody has grabbed me by my ponytail and yanked me back into their chest. They restrain me quickly and pull me back into the dark alley where two more people are waiting, by the looks of it all are males.

Desperately trying to escape this man's grasp, I start to kick and pull away from him. I go to yell out for help, but a large hand is quickly clamped over my mouth, and a gruff male's voice growls into my right ear. "Quit struggling and shut the fuck up if you want to come out of this alive, monster bitch." Then, in an easy motion, he pushes me to the ground and glances at his buddies, motioning for them to come over.

Wincing slightly, I rub the back of my head where it hit the cold stone wall and press my wings as close to my body as I can in fear. I know that people don't like or agree with me, but nobody has ever been violent towards me like this before. I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified beyond belief right now, what are they going to do? What are these assholes planning to do with me?! Oh god, are they going to rape me, kill me maybe!?

The man who first pulled me into the alley speaks up in an amused tone, noticing my trembling form. "Heh, what? Is the little girl scared? What are you gonna do, go cry to your monster buddies?"

Swallowing back my fear, I stiffly get onto my feet and fluff up my feathers, attempting to make myself appear bigger and not as scared as I actually am. In a casual tone, I nonchalantly dust off my sleeves and glance up at the men with a hard glare. "No, I'm not scared of you and your little group of lowlifes who get a kick out of harassing people." I straighten my shirt and roll my head from side to side earning myself a couple of pops and cracks.

"Now, are you bigoted meatheads done bothering me, or was there something you wanted to say? No? Well, in that case, I think I'll see myself out then-" As I go to make my way past the group, the supposed leader grabs me roughly by the arm causing me to bite back a pained whimper. I look up at him only to be met with his enraged eyes burning holes into mine. A shiver as cold as ice slithers itself down my spine and I gulp hard, still trying to remain brave.

  
"Oh, I don't think so girly. Come on guys, let's teach this bitch some manners and put her back in place." The man's horrid voice growls out, and the sound of two pairs of footsteps approaching us fills the air, mixing with the man's terrifying cackle. Glancing over at the other two, one person appears to be wielding a wooden bat in one of his hands, and the other is cracking his knuckles. Now looking back up at the man who has now tugged my struggling form back towards him, my eyes fill with fear and it feels as though my heart has stopped. The last thing I remember from that night is the terrifying sight of the lead male's fist reeling back before smashing down into my head.

I later woke up sometime in the early morning hours, bruised, battered, and laying in a pool of my own sticky blood with an excruciating migraine. I never walked home at nights by myself again after that and was much more cautious of my surroundings. At least I wasn't raped, and I'm still very much alive, be it painfully.

_'Snap!'_

Not long after being attacked in that alley, a week or so ago, there was a small terrorist attack committed by a group of local monster haters. They broke into the monster camp late at night, loaded with various different firearms and bombs, and unleashed their hate on the poor unsuspecting monsters. Apparently, monsters turn to dust when they die, and there was so much monster dust that night it looked as if winter had come early. One of the attackers was accidentally killed by a rabbit monster trying to protect his family. Of course, once the media caught on to what had happened, this was exaggerated and taken out of context to be used as propaganda and proof as to how dangerous monsterkind was.

One thing led to the next, and with a great amount of tension already existing between the two races, before you could even blink humankind had declared war on the monsters. The monsters obviously fled at the first signs of war, and nobody really knows where they are now. Though, most speculate that they have set up base in one of the northern islands. There are still thousands of monsters despite the terrorist attack, so it's most likely the larger of the two.

After the declaration of war, people were immediately drafted into the military, myself included. I remember the sheer panic I felt when I first read my letter informing me that I'd been drafted. I was at a loss for words. Me, an avid monster supporter, was being forced to fight alongside and live with people who would gladly kill any monster or monster supporter they could get their grimy hands on. This was going to be hell, I just knew it.

It's been a few weeks since arriving at the closest camp to my area, one just southeast of Ebott Town. I'm only two weeks into my basic training and things have already gone south. I'm not the only monster-friendly human here, and those who are found out are humiliated and harassed beyond belief by their peers. Some are even beaten to near death, actually, some have been killed. It's terrifying and it's only a matter of time before they catch onto me. I need to make an escape plan, I can't risk being killed here.

_**'POP!'** _

Fear.

_Panic._

_ Confusion. _

_ **RUN.** _

Oh god, they know. They figured it out finally, it's only my third week in basic training and they already know I'm a monster supporter. I have to get out of here before it's too late. _I can't die here! I need to find the monsters! They'll help me._ The sound of my blood pounding in my ears fills my head and I feel my wings press against my body fearfully. Rummaging through my few belongings, I blindly toss whatever I can find into my heavy-duty backpack and sling it over my shoulder. Hurriedly making my way out into the courtyard, I pushed past a few other soldiers and make a dash for one of the northern walls.

Heart rate now soaring through the roof, I spread my wings, about to lift off when I'm suddenly pushed forward onto the hard ground and let out a panicked yelp. Flashbacks of that night back in the alley when I was beaten flashes through my mind. They're going to beat me again, _I need to get up._ **_Get up!_**

Forcing my stiff body to comply, I shakily get up and fix my bag back over my shoulder and turn to face my attacker, only to freeze in fear. It's the most well-known group of anti-monster bullies. They are terribly ruthless and are our superiors precious pets. I gulp and straighten my back, square my shoulders and hold my head high as I address their 'leader.' "Is there something I can help you with, Tom?"

He scoffs, rolling his eyes and takes a step forward, daring me to try something. His irritating voice squirms its way into my ears and I subconsciously cringe. "Well, I can't help but take notice of a few nasty things I've been hearing about you lately, I'm not sure I like what I'm hearing Y/n."

He leans over me just slightly and fixes me with an almost hungry, half-lidded expression, his voice coming out as almost a purr. "Would you be a dear and explain to me why such a fine girl as yourself is supporting those disgusting creatures? Surely you wouldn't betray your own species? If you need a little convincing, I'd be more than happy to help you out sweetheart." He ends his offer with a creepy wink, a sly grin crawling onto his acne-ridden face.

I'm appalled! Did this human trash actually just suggest that me having sex with him would 'fix' me and my views towards the monsters?! I'm not entirely sure what pushed me to do what I did at that moment. Be it the use of the pet name 'sweetheart' reminding me of the events from back in the alley, or his overly flirty and suggestive mannerism towards me, but something snapped in me.

Without batting a single eyelash, I stepped forward now toe to toe with this much larger male and replied in a deathly cold voice, venom spilling from my mouth. "At least the monsters haven't beaten me for the way I think, tried to silence me, and force me into uncomfortable and dangerous situations, unlike my own _fantastic_ species. I'd take a monster over your disgusting ass any day of the year, _sweetheart._ Now, do me a favor and go fuck yourself." I then proceeded to spit in his face and kick him in the balls before turning and running for my life.

His pained cries and exasperated shouts from his goons filled my ears joyfully and I allowed a brief victorious chuckle to escape my lips as I made my way the rest of the way across the courtyard. Unfortunately, my victory was cut short by the sound of his buddies' heavy footsteps growing closer to me. I glance over my shoulder, spreading my wings and preparing for takeoff, but then I spot it. Duchebag has recovered from my assault and was now pointing his pistol directly at me, not to mention his two goons were only five or so feet behind me. He shouts after me, eyes full of hate, "You're gonna pay for that with your life bitch!" With a terrified shriek, I launch into the cool air, beating my strong wings against the air around me and head towards the forest line.

A few gunshots ring out, but thankfully none hit me, and by now I've nearly made it into the forest where I'll be safe. I'm just on the border of the forest, thinking I'm home safe and celebrating internally when an excruciating pain rips its way through my left shoulder. A gut-wrenching cry of pain tears out of my throat and I nearly freeze mid-flight, barely dodging a head-on collision with a giant tree. The sickening sensation of my hot blood gushing out the bullet wound causes me to feel faint and the burning after-pain causes my mind to go fuzzy, but I force myself to go on and not stop until I know for sure I'm safe and far, far away from these horrible humans.

**_ 'CRACK!' _ **

...

I flinch, my left shoulder is faintly tingling with the memory of the pain that bullet caused me, and my eyes are blinking rapidly trying to clear up the mess of oranges and reds flickering in front of me. A cold shiver runs through my malnourished form as the cool early winter winds bite at my exposed skin. I reach my reddened, shaking hands over the fire in an attempt to warm them up, watching the gorgeous sunset slowly fade from the sky and turn tonight.

  
My flashbacks have been getting worse, I note dully to myself. An exhausted sigh exits my chapped lips, followed closely by a small cloud of vapor and I dip my head down. It's been five weeks since my escape from that horrid training camp. Thankfully, my bullet wound has fully healed since then, and all I have to worry about now is not starving or freezing to death, or being captured by the humans. Or killed by wildlife. No biggie, really.

The seasons are on the brink of changing from autumn to winter, and oh boy would I kill for a nice warm bed and meal right now. Oh well, at least I'm not stuck back in that prison, and I'm confident that I'm near the monster base for real this time. In my rush to leave the human camp, I forgot to pack a map or compass, so It's been very difficult trying to locate where the monsters may be. It's just a minor setback though, I know I'm close. I can feel it in my chest.

Reaching into my bag and pulling out my heavy-duty sleeping bag, I lay it out next to the gradually dimming fire.  
Watching the last few rays of the sun dip below the distant horizon fuels me with determination to find the monsters camp. Crawling into the sleeping bag for a few hours of sleep, I set a mental alarm for midnight tonight. That's when I'll pack up and continue my journey to find monsterkind. Then, I'll fight for them and their rights, just as I was back in Ebott Town. I close my eyes and let the gentle crackling of the fire slowly lull me into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.


	2. Catching Some Much Needed Z's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set off towards the presumed Monster Capital, on your way there, you meet a not-so-friendly friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I'll be posting chapters 1&2, so that way you'll be caught up with my Wattpad account! It'll also be much less confusing on my end, haha.

A harsh shiver runs through my body and I'm rudely awoken by my uncontrollable trembling. Forcing my tired eyes open, I blink a few times and reach up to clear the gross crusty bits from my eyes. I spend a few minutes just gazing up at the beautiful full moon shining up in the sky, galaxies shimmering and shining peacefully as my world tears itself to shreds. With a heavy sigh, I heave myself up and out of the sleeping bag. Taking a small glance down at the once lively fire, it seems to only be a few charred embers illuminating the area with a soft red glow now. It only reminds me of how much I miss the warmth it once provided.

Stretching my back, arms, and wings, I let out a soft contented sigh and the sounds of my joints popping fill me with satisfaction. Then I get to work packing up my temporary camp, making sure to eat some dried squirrel meat from a few days ago. Afterwards, I run through my mental checklist of things I have a few times to make sure I'm not forgetting anything: Sleeping bag, check. Knife, check. Phone and charger, check. Dried meats and berries, check. Water, check. Matches, check. A few spare but dirtied clothes, check. Excellent! Slinging the heavy bag over my shoulder, I kick some dirt onto the already dying embers with my beat-up old combat boots and successfully extinguish the fire completely, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Standing straight, I fix up my old uniform. Pulling up my now slightly-oversized camo pants and flattening my big, heavy camo jacket. The only reason I'm still wearing this stupid thing is it's much warmer than the other articles of clothing I packed. Otherwise, I'd gladly change into something else. Shaking my head to myself and focusing back in on the task at hand, I stare determinedly in the direction of the largest northern island. I've got a long flight ahead of me, but all my hardships over the last two or so months will have been worth it once I find the monster base. With determination and bravery flowing strongly through the veins of my body, I spread my wings and fly.

It's been a few hours since the beginning of my journey at midnight, and the sun will be rising within the next 5 or so hours. I just landed on a small beach for a quick rest after flying over the long stretch of water separating the large northern island from the mainland. Plopping myself down onto a barnacle-covered rock, I drop my heavy bag onto the sand next to me and reach inside, pulling out a small handful of wild mountain-ash berries and slowly munch on them. My face contorts into a sour grimace, the berries are very bitter and not at all a pleasure to eat, but food is food.

Continuing to eat the undesirable berries, I survey the area around me. To my left, there are a few deer quietly grazing, and to my right is just more forest. A few small crabs make their way across the sandy floor in front of me, two of them getting into a small scuffle over a piece of food they found. Chuckling softly to myself, I focus my sight on the water in front of me. The moon's rays are sparkling on top of the water's surface and I spot a few aquatic birds diving in and out of the cold water, most likely hunting for food. The soothing sound of waves gently crashing against the cool beach shore helps me relax my aching muscles, and under that, I can hear the soft pitter-patter of a mouse scampering across the forest floor behind me.

How am I able to hear and see all these things so clearly, you ask? Well, strangely enough, I'm not quite so sure myself. I've always thought it was because I was part barn owl, but all the other owls I know claim they aren't able to see as clearly at night or hear nearly as well as I can. Perhaps I'm just an odd case and was born lucky, but I know for certain that I would not enjoy life quite nearly as much as I would without these unique abilities. Being able to hear and see things that others can't give me the upper-hand in most situations, and the added security of knowing what's being said or done around me at all times, if I'm paying attention that is.

Now that I think about it, the other birds were always quite jealous of me. I was constantly excluded from games with the other kids as a youngling, them claiming that using my heightened senses was cheating. Maybe I can ask the monsters about it, they seem to know a lot of things humans don't.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the faint rustling of leaves and a branch snapping to my right. Berries now long ago eaten, I swiftly jump up and swing my head over to the right, closely examining the area where the sound came from. Blinking rapidly and focusing my eyes intensely on a bush a couple of yards from me, I could have sworn I saw a faint blue flash. Rubbing my eyes and taking a second look, there's nothing there but trees and bushes. It must have just been a reflection from the moon, it is quite bright tonight, and I can't hear anything over in that area. Still, just to be sure, I pull my knife out and cautiously make my way to the suspected crime scene.

Peaking my head around a rather large bush I spot the twig in question, snapped in two and laying near the trunk of a large oak tree. What catches my attention though, is the jet black crow's feather lying only a few inches to the left of it. I pick it up between two fingers and playfully twirl it around a few times in my left hand, wondering what kind of bird this could have come from. This feather is much too large to belong to any animal crow I've seen, unless... With a sudden, terrifying realisation of what this means, I quickly check the area around me for any signs of someone being here again. Steadying my breath and freezing in place, I swivel my head carefully from side to side, careful not to make a sound and looking around the surrounding area; taking in every detail and listening for the faintest noise or sign that someone's there. After a painfully long five minutes, I finally determine that nobody is here anymore. I back up quickly from the bush and make my way over to my bag in a hurry. Shoving the large black feather into my bag and swinging it onto my back. I make my way to the shore and wash my hands in the ice-cold seawater to get the berry residue and dirt off them. Afterwards, I take one last glance around the area before I once again take to the skies, making sure to fly as quietly as I can and being extra careful of what's happening around me.

The landscape quickly transitions from a sandy beach into a dense forest. On my flight over the water, I noticed a rather large tree seemingly at the centre of the island, and I'm betting that's where the monsters are. So, that's where I'm headed now. Flying low under the protective canopy of trees, I try to stay as hidden as possible. Just in case this isn't where the monsters are, and instead another human base; making sure to keep the incident with the crow feather from earlier on in my mind. It's much more difficult and far more tiring having to dodge and weave through all these trees, but I'd much rather do this than risk being caught or killed by the enemy. Besides, now I'm an even better flier than I already was after months of doing this, and now I can easily dodge things coming at me during flight.

A few hours of relatively quiet flight passes by, but I'm still as alert as ever. Now and then I get this creeping feeling of having someone watching me and the hairs on my neck stand on edge. I've also heard a few very distant and faint sounding wing beats coming from something large and far behind me. It's honestly starting to freak me out, but every time I stop to check the area, or look back there's nothing there. It's as if whatever or whoever it is just- _vanishes_.

Letting myself get distracted for just a fraction of a second allows the world to screw me over one more time. Failing to notice the net hanging loosely in between two trees, perfectly camouflaged with leaves and vines, I dive headfirst straight into the centre of it. With a terrified yelp, I feel the ropes snap-in towards me and tangle themselves into my wings and limbs, preventing me from being able to fly away. After my initial shock and panic wears off, I finally notice that I'm now hanging upside-down a hundred or so feet above the ground in this net, exposed and vulnerable to the world around me. _Fantastic,_ this is just what I needed. I think bitterly to myself and begin squirming around trying to loosen the nets hold on me.

For a moment, it seems to be working. I'm now able to slightly open my wings and can freely move my left arm around. However, in my haste to free myself, I failed to notice the stress I was putting on the branch holding me up. It was big, sure, but that didn't mean it was strong enough to hold my thrashing body forever. It started as a faint crackling and then a sharp 'pop' sounded out, catching my attention immediately. I glance up at the branch and with a frightened gasp realise that the branch is splitting. My writhing immediately halts and I hold my breath, praying that the branch doesn't snap. Thirty long, tense seconds of silence pass by before I gently release a breath, deciding I'm safe for now. At least, that is until a heart-stoppingly loud _SNAP!_ Fills the quiet forest, my horrified screams following close behind as I plummet flightlessly to the Earth's floor.

I flail helplessly inside the net keeping me hostage and curl into as tight of a ball as I'm allowed with my limited movement, fearing my soon to come death and shutting my eyes tightly. My body slams into the ground with more than enough force to knock the air clean out of my lungs. A sickening snap accompanied by my screams of excruciating pain and desperate gasps for air cut into the quiet night like a hot knife through butter. Burning waves of intense pain shoot up and down the radius of my right-wing, and just a glance at the pathetic sight of my awkwardly bent wing is enough to confirm my suspicions, it's broken.

Tears stream down my face and soft whimpers fill the air around me while I attempt to move out from underneath the net, which is still tangled with my wings and body. It's a wonder that I'm not more injured than I am. Surely a fall that big should have been fatal! I suppose I should be grateful I'm not dead. Yet.

"heh. looks like you're a little _tied up_ there, buddy." A deep, buttery voice sounds from behind me. Sucking in a startled breath, I try to look over my shoulder to my best abilities, attempting to see who was talking to me only to be met with that faint flash of blue again.

"W-who's there?" I call out in a shaky voice, cursing myself for stuttering and allowing my fear to show so clearly.

Completely ignoring my previous question, the strange male continues, "i'd offer ya a hand, but i'm _knot_ feeling up to it." Again, that deep voice fills my ears once more, only it's coming from above me this time. Trying desperately to catch a glimpse of who this is, all I'm ever greeted with is that blue flash and silence. The terrible puns, while I would normally have laughed at them in a friendly setting, are only taunts and jabs at my current situation. Whoever this is, is finding humour in my suffering. Not cool, man, not cool at all. Realising this mysterious bird may be more of a threat to me than I originally thought, I try my best to appear confident and unfazed by his antics.

I struggle in the tight ropes until I find myself on one knee with my wings pressed firmly against the restrictive net. It's painful, especially for my broken wing, but I bite back the pain and fluff up my feathers making me appear nearly twice my normal size. It's a gesture that we birds often use when feeling threatened or angry to let their opponent know they aren't messing around and are extremely pissed off. Growling under my breath, I glance around the small clearing I've fallen into. "Show yourself, you coward! Stop hiding and face me like a man, or are you that scared of a helpless little girl?" I taunt, voice dripping with venom and hostility.

There's a small stretch of eerie silence until a dark chuckle sounds from directly behind me and slightly to the right, sending an icy shiver down my spine. The hairs on my neck stand on end once more and I go to look at where the voice came from, but stop halfway through when I feel hot breath gently licking at my neck. I instantly freeze and an uncomfortable shudder works its way through my body. _This fucker is way too close for comfort._ "careful what'cha wish for, _pal._ "

Before I even have the time to respond, a blue flash appears directly in front of me, a tall human-like figure materializing right before my very eyes. _Is this monster magic?_ This definitely isn't a human, like I had originally thought. In fact, a moment later it's painfully obvious what exactly he is. _He's a huge, pissed off fucking skeleton._ Attached to his back is a pair of enormous crow wings as dark as the night itself. So, he was the one who snapped the twig earlier, and has been stalking me all morning!

My wings instantly flatten against my body, now making me look much smaller than before. Swallowing hard, I maintain eye contact with the large skeleton looming over me and try to say something, _anything!_ It's useless though, and once he realizes I have nothing else to say, a smug smile slithers across his face and a hint of amusement flashes in those empty sockets of his. As soon as it appears though, it's gone and replaced with a very obviously fake sympathetic frown. "wow, you look terrible bud. looks like ya could use a nap right about now, hm?" Okay, _ouch_. Rude much?

Straightening his posture, his face once again changes from fake sympathy to one of mischief. In his left hand a large, white bone fizzles into existence and he tosses it up and down playfully, it's almost like he's testing its weight; all the while pretending I no longer exist. It's like I'm invisible to him for a few seconds, but then his head snaps back down in my direction. Bone now firmly held in his hand and a sinister grin plastered across his face. "how bout' i do ya a favour n' help ya catch a _femur_ z's, eh pal?" I feel my blood run cold as he lifts the bone high above his head, my eyes widening in fear and a pathetic whimper escaping me as he brings the bone down on my skull.

Lights out for me, I guess.

**Sans's POV:**

_-Back on the beach-_

I was out enjoying a midnight flight as I usually do, soaring high above the ground up in the night sky. I had another nightmare and needed to relax some, so I've been up here, enjoying the cool night's air flowing under my wings and the stars glimmering above me. I was just about to head down to the beach for a rest when a flicker of movement over the water's surface catches my eye. Hovering mid-air, I beat my wings against the night sky and strain my pinpricks in an attempt to see what's below me. A winged creature, that's for sure, and it seems to be heading inland towards the beach I was just headed to.

Overtaken with curiosity, I follow this mysterious being back to our island, and making sure to keep my distance, I hide behind a large tree behind them... is that a human? No, no humans shouldn't know how to get here. What's a lone human doing this far out from their territory anyways? They usually come in groups, but not this one apparently. I watch them reach into their bag and pull something out. What is it? Is it dangerous, a weapon? I can't see anything from this angle...

Turning my head to the left and right in search of a better hiding spot, I shift ever so slightly and nearly jump out of my skin, _heh,_ slippers when a small field mouse scampers across my feet and under a bush. Shaking off my slight terror, I finally spot what I've been looking for. A few yards to my right is a bush big enough to hide me completely and put this human into my direct line of sight. Taking a quick shortcut over, I peak my head over the large bush and check to make sure the human isn't doing anything dangerous. They seem to just be absent-mindedly eating berries and staring off over the water. What?? What is this idiot doing, do they even know where they are?

Taking a closer look, I examine them. Well, it's definitely a female, judging by her more feminine curves, and looks to be much smaller than myself. She appears to have a beau- an average pair of barn owl wings attached to her back. A respectable species, well, the bird part at least. Glancing at what she's wearing, my soul nearly bursts with anger. S h e ' s o n e o f t h e m.

Clenching my fists and grinding my teeth together, I seethe with anger and hatred. She's just like those pathetic soldiers back at that horrible human camp. Those assholes treated us monsters like we were the dirt under their boots, they didn't even try to help with the terrorists until one of the humans was killed! Even then, _we were the issue._ These disgusting humans don't care for anything except their own shameful species.

Attempting to calm my nerves before I do anything irrational, I release a quiet breath and close my eyes trying to think. _Well,_ at least there's only one of them. That just brings up my question from earlier though... Opening my eyes again, I look back over at her. What is she doing out here alone? Where are all her weapons, and are there more of them on the way? The latter is yet another horrifying realisation, is this one just a decoy? Subconsciously, I stumble back away from the bush and to my horror, happen to step on and snap a small twig. _Fuck! Okay, okay it wasn't that bad, she's a human, they have terrible hearing. There's no way she-_ The sound of someone moving catches my attention, and immediately I teleport high into the branches of the oak tree behind me.

Not a few seconds later, I see the female human come into view below me. How the fuck did she hear that from all the way over there?! And how did she know my specific location? This is creepy, something's off about this human. Watching her closely, she bends over to pick up one of my feathers. What?! I must have lost one in my panic to hide, but still! How is she able to see this well out here? It's pitch-black, and I know damn well humans have terrible night vision. She's just twirling it in between her fingers, what is this crazy bitch doing? Does she not realise that that's the feather of a sapient bird and not an animal?

Seeing her body stiffen and freeze up, I nearly laugh out loud. It seems birdbrain here has finally realised what's going on. She seems to be surveying her surroundings, but why? It's not like she can see anything in the dark. Or... can she, maybe? It's unheard of for the human race, no known cases of it since written history first started. Looking a little closer, I notice a small pocket knife clenched in her right hand. Huh, so she does have a weapon. What is she going to accomplish with just a tiny little knife like that?

Some minutes pass by until she seems to think I'm gone, and once she's back over where her bag is I bring myself down to the bush again. Only this time, I'm being very careful of where I step because apparently, this human has above average sight and hearing or something. Peaking over the bush again I immediately duck back into cover, she was looking back this way again! What the actual fuck! Tentatively, I peer through the bushes' leaves at where she should have been. However, much to my horror, she's gone. Of course, why would things ever go my way for once?

I'm torn from what I'm thinking as a flash of brown and white darts into the forest above me. _Whoa._ Was that her flying? I didn't even hear her coming, even now I can't hear her at all. _That's terrifying._ I decide to follow after her, at first by teleporting from tree to tree so she won't hear me flying, but I can only use so many shortcuts, and I eventually lift off into the air.

Normally, I would have immediately alerted Asgore or Undyne of humans in our territory, but it was just this one little female. She's not going to be hard to deal with, what's concerning though, is that she's headed straight for our main base. It's a gigantic tree, easily towering over anything on this island and providing us with a warm, dry shelter that protects us from the humans, surrounding animal life, and bad weather. It's been appropriately named 'New, New Home' by the King himself. He was never good with names...

Swerving sharply to the right, I nearly plummet into another tree in my haste to avoid one I was already headed straight into. Damn, this weaving through trees shit is _hard._ How is this human not hitting any of them at all?! My statement from earlier still stands, there is something off about this one. Every time I make the slightest sound, I have to teleport into the nearest tree to avoid her spotting me, and then wait five or so minutes for her to finish inspecting the area. This is going to be a very long flight.

Hours pass by before anything interesting happens. As it turns out, this human has terrible navigational skills. We have been flying around in circles and loops around the same area for ages. Aren't humans supposed to learn how to navigate in those military camps of theirs? What's wrong with this one? Is it faulty or something?

Finally, it seems she's managed to find her bearings and is back on course for the tree. That is, at least, until she dives straight into one of our traps. Just one of many hidden nets surrounding our tree to catch possible enemies that are sneaking up on us, much like she was trying to do. Oh, her face, this is hilarious!

I perch myself in a nearby tree and can't help but chuckle quietly at her struggling form wrestling up-side-down with the net. She's lost in her own world and fails to notice the branch holding her starting to break, until the first 'pop' rings out, immediately silencing her movements. Then the second, final 'snap' and down she falls, screaming for her life.

Now, I like to consider myself a fairly polite, good-natured skeleton. _But,_ the amount of joy I felt witnessing this pathetic excuse of a bird fall, break their wings, and writhe in agony on the forest floor for what seemed like forever, was far above normal levels. Well, that is until my soul gave an almost painful tug at me. _Strange,_ what was that about? Quietly flying down behind her, keeping a few feets distance from her just in case, I decided to officially announce my presence. It's time to have some fun with this sad little human.

"heh, looks like you're a little _tied up_ there, buddy." I state in my normal voice, teleporting up above her and onto another branch before she has the chance to see me. The look of alarm and confusion on her face fills me with excitement.

Ignoring her question completely, I continue, "i'd offer ya a hand, but i'm _knot_ feeling up to it." Again, I move on to her left side and behind a bush before she can see me. Excited to see her reaction, I watched her intently.

It seems like I've struck a nerve with the teasing. I watch her struggle onto one knee, fluffing up her feathers in an attempt to appear more intimidating, and looking around with a face of agitation; much to my great amusement. It's quite sad, honestly, that she's still trying to be the dominant one in this situation. She's injured, smaller than me, and trapped under a net that restricts pretty much all movement. Her next words tick me off though, and it's hard to contain my anger.

"Show yourself, you coward! Stop hiding and face me like a man, or are you that scared of a helpless little girl?" Her confident voice calls out, accusing me of being both a coward and afraid of her. Is this human insane or something?! Taunting the enemy while being completely vulnerable to them? Did this puny little thing think I was too chicken to actually do anything- ugh! I am _not_ a coward, and most certainly am _NOT_ afraid of this pathetic little human! What I am, is pissed off.

Now standing just a few inches behind her, I let out a dark, humorless chuckle. Watching her freeze once more in fear is nice, but it's not enough and she's going to have to pay for challenging me like that. I lean in uncomfortably close to her, teeth only centimetres away from her ear with my breath brushing against her neck. I'm not gonna lie, her scent threw me off for a second. I was expecting some gross, sour and heavy scent like most of the humans back from when we were in that camp. Instead, I was met with the light, refreshing scent of a forest after a spring shower and hints of something sweet- vanilla, I think? Or, maybe it's honey... I mean, she definitely needed a bath or something, but she wasn't the worst smelling human I've encountered.

Mentally shaking my head and ignoring her surprisingly pleasant smell, I growl threateningly into her left ear. "careful what'cha wish for, _pal._ " Teleporting directly in front of her, finally allowing her to see me for the first time tonight, I watch with great pleasure as her face contorts into one of pure terror. Her once confident, fluffed up self has now crumbled into a scared, whimpering mess with her wings pressed as tightly as they can be against her trembling form.

Pleased with her new change of demeanour, I allow a brief victory smirk to show on my skull but replace it quickly with a frown of fake sympathy. Taking in her, surprisingly, far more beaten up appearance than I was expecting. "wow, you look terrible bud. looks like ya could use a nap right about now, hm?"

I wasn't lying either, falling and breaking your wing would make anyone look like they're having, heh, _a bad time._ But, breaking your wing doesn't cause dark bags to form under your eyes nor is it the reason for your unhealthily sunken cheeks and slim body. I almost started to feel bad for the female cowering below me, but then I remember who she worked for, and what she was. _A human soldier._

Once more fueled by my general hate and despisement for her species, I summon a bone in my left hand and test its weight. _Perfect,_ this will put her right to sleep. Snapping my attention back to her, I fix her with a malicious grin and squeeze in one last pun, just for shits and giggles. "how bout' i do ya a favor n' help ya catch a _femur_ z's, eh pal?" Bringing the bone down on her, my soul gives another sharp, painful tug and I nearly miss her because of it. Thankfully though, I manage to hit my target and her body falls forward unconscious.

Letting the bone disappear, I place a hand on my rib cage above where my soul is and rub gently, wincing slightly in memory of the pain that it has caused me twice this morning. Huh, that's strange. It's almost like my soul was trying to prevent me from hitting her, why would it do that? Glancing down at the now unconscious human, my soul throbs again angrily, only it's not angry at her, it's angry for her. What the fuck is going on? Tch... I'll figure that out later. Now I have to drag this human all the way back to the tree.

I look up to the now gradually brightening sky, gorgeous purples and pinks blending as the sun rises. Feeling the exhaustion from this morning's events wash over my bones, I drag a bony hand down my face. Maybe I could just go tell Pap's, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to 'capture' a human for the King and Undyne. Yeah, that's what I'll do.


	3. Friend Or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at the Monster's Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick info on the characters in this story:
> 
> I've decided to make the monsters as a species much bigger than humans are, I thought it would add a fun twist to the story. Y'know, giant, friendly monsters and aggressive lil' humans battling it out. Anyways, here are the main monsters and humans heights (in feet):
> 
> Y/n- 5'4  
> Asgore- 9'5  
> Toriel- 8'10  
> Undyne- 8'3  
> Alphys- 6'3  
> Mettaton- 9'  
> Papyrus- 7'7  
> Sans- 6'  
> Frisk- 4'  
> Mk- 4's

Slowly waking from my unconscious state, my senses start to return to me. In front of me to the left, a few voices are talking in a hushed tone to each other, but I can’t understand what they're saying yet. A small, firm mat is under me and the air is cold. There seems to be some sort of fabric draped across most of my body. There’s a warm numbness buzzing through all my limbs, and strangely enough, my wing doesn’t hurt. Painkillers most likely, but why would my captors do that?

. . .

My eyes shoot open. _I’ve been caught. I’m in danger._ I squint reflexively at the blinding white light of the room, it’s unbelievably clean and faintly smells of lemons mixed with some sort of chemicals. Glancing around the room, it’s small. It appears to be a doctor's office, and I’m laying on a small bed. To my left is a desk set up with a desktop, printer, and various charts and diagrams of the human body. Cabinets are hanging from the ceiling and a small rolling stool is tucked neatly under the desk. A small potted plant sits next to it, it’s judging me for my sins.

Tearing my eyes away from the judgmental plant, I attempt to get up but the metallic sound of chains and a rough tug on my wrists and legs prevents me from doing so. My already bad anxiety is now shooting through the roof. I snap my attention down to my body, my arms and legs have been secured to the bed with metal cuffs, and my wings are tied to my body with a leather belt. There’s also a small, thin blanket draped over me. How did I fail to realise this sooner? Well, at least I'm still in my clothing. Oh god, I’m completely defenceless in an enemy base. The humans are finally going to kill me, my past has finally caught up to me. The voices must have heard me struggling with the chains because it’s deathly silent now.

Gulping with fear, I stop moving and hope they don’t come into the room. A set of footsteps runs off to the left until I can no longer hear them, then there’s a series of clicks and the door slowly creaks open. My eyes move to it immediately, terrified of what’s about to happen. Is it a human coming to kill me? Are they going to hurt me? Where even am I?

A yellow reptilian head pokes into the room, beads of nervous sweat rolling down their forehead. They look at me and let out a surprised squeak and push their glasses up. “O-oh! You’re fi-finally awake!” Scurrying into the room quickly and shutting the door behind her, she rushes to the desk and sorts through the papers on it, searching for something. She speaks up again, voice professional and nothing more. “I-I’ve sent someone t-to get the Queen. She’d li-like to speak w-with you before King Asg-gore does.”

Staying silent, I gawk at the yellow dinosaur in front of me, memories of how I got here finally revealing themselves to me. _Ah, that’s right. I got my ass kicked by a skeleton._ So, I found the monsters then? Or rather, they found me I guess, I’m not sure. What I do know is I’m not going to be killed by humans anytime soon, and I made it to the monster’s base. _I made it! I found them!_ Now I can finally fight for who I want to, I can help right the wrongs of the human race, and I ca- my internal ranting is cut off by the, I’m assuming, Doctor’s anxious cough. “U-uh… d-d-do you ne-need somethi-ing?”

I blink and tilt my head curiously to the right. If possible, she’s sweating more than when she came in, and her stutter has gotten worse. Realising that I’ve just been silently staring at her for a while, I quickly turn my head to the side with an embarrassed blush. “Ah, my bad. I didn’t mean to stare! I-uh I was just lost in thought...”

The words stumble quickly out of my mouth, I don’t want to piss off any more monsters. Especially after what happened with that prick of a skeleton. She gives me a curt nod and clears her throat. “W-well, let me introduce mys-self then. I’m Dr.Alphys, the R-Royal Scientist, right no-ow y-you're in one of o-our high-security offices, under th-the King’s orders.”

I nod in acknowledgement and look back over at Dr.Alphys, she’s taller than me, probably a little over 6ft if I take a guess. She has a white lab coat on and a pair of rounded glasses sit snugly on her snout. She has adorable yellow canary wings folded neatly behind her and her front teeth poke out slightly. Moving to push some hair out of my face, the chains yank my sore wrist back down. Damn, forgot about those, I let out an irritated huff and blew the hair out of my face instead. “Do you think you could take these cuffs off of me, please? They’re a little uncomfortable.” I ask patiently, giving one a gentle tug to support my point.

She glances up from the clipboard held in her hands and shakes her head. “N-no.”

Oh… okay, I guess. There's an awkward silence and then the door clicks a few times again. Closing the door behind her, a beautiful goat woman enters the room, head held high and stern but not unfriendly expression on her face. She’s wearing some sort of robe, on its front is some sort of crest. Her large snowy owl wings are folded back neatly in a resting position. She’s much, _much_ bigger than she looked to be on television. In fact, she's so tall I have to tilt my head up slightly to meet her eyes. _Damn,_ these monsters are huge! Way bigger than humans are, and the Queen makes bonehead and the Doctor looks tiny in comparison.

Standing next to the Doctor, she regards the smaller monster with a polite nod and then looks directly into my eyes. “Greetings, child. I am Toriel, Queen of monsterkind. Dr.Alphys and I are going to be asking you a few questions, and from there Asogore will decide what to do with you.” Suddenly feeling anxious with both the presence of royalty and the impending interrogation, I gulp. I bow my head down to my best abilities, “Yes, Your Highness. I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.” and so, the questioning begins.

It seems like forever has passed before the questions stop coming. Mostly, they want to know my intentions and why I was found in their territory. They also asked a lot about my views on monsters and personal information like age, gender, height, etc. They didn’t seem very convinced of my intentions though, and that worries me. I didn’t lie, but it’s understandable why they wouldn't believe me. Humans have been terrible to them, what’s to stop me from being just as terrible? Alphys has been intently taking notes throughout the entire thing, probably for things to later use.

Queen Toriel bids her farewell and leaves Dr Alphys and me alone again. Having a few questions of my own, I speak out cautiously. “Uh, do you mind if I ask why my wing isn’t hurting anymore? I’m fairly certain it was broken last time I checked.”

She takes a moment to acknowledge me and then goes back to writing. “I-it was partially healed up-pon your arrival by th-the Queen. Her magic is still working to ease your pain and is working as a temporary pain-reliever. You still aren't c-completely healed though, s-so stop squirming ar-round.”

Ah, that makes sense. I forgot monsters could use healing magic. “Oh! Well, I’ll have to thank her the next time we meet.” Thinking a little more I ask another question, er, two I guess. “How long was I out? Also, what's going to happen now?”

Alphys lets out a quiet, slightly irritated sigh and turns her chair to look at me directly, momentarily abandoning her paperwork. “You've b-been unconscious fo-for over twenty-four hours. Undyne, C-captain of the Royal Gua-ard is on her w-way to escort you t-to the throne room. I’m j-just here to ma-ake sure you don’t d-do anythi-ing stupid.”

“Oh, okay…” While the monsters seem like friendly people, I’m very aware of how much my existence bothers them. I may consider the monsters as possible allies and maybe even friends, but to them, I’m a threat. A dangerous human and I’m conflicted on whether or not it was a good decision to seek them out. I spent the rest of the time waiting for this ‘Undyne’ character to arrive in silence. Dr.Alphys seemed to like that and got back to work.

After about ten minutes I pick up on the sound of heavy footsteps making their way to our room. I gulp nervously, oh god, how big is this one going to be? It’s clear that monsters are a much larger species than humans, maybe it’s because of their magic? Eh, now is probably not the best time to be contemplating this. The door gives three clicks and then bursts open, nearly flying off the hinges. I let out a very dignified scream of horror, jumping and once again hurting my limbs. “ALPHY! There’s my cute nerd!” A huge, blue fish-woman has just barged into the room and scooped up Dr Alphys into her arms, planting a big kiss on her head. _Aw, cute!_ Alphys lets out an alarmed squeak and her natural yellow color flushes a deep red. These two are adorable!

My internal fangirling is cut short when Undyne set’s down Dr Alphys and fixes me with a cold glare. I take it she’s not a fan of humans. I shrink back into the bed and gulp nervously with a wary smile. Hopefully, her bark is worse than her bite. Then again, she’s the Captain of the Royal Guard for a reason… an involuntary shivery works its way down my spine. Undyne's voice cuts through the air again, friendly towards Alphys but definitely not towards me. “Alright Alph, I’ll take this _human_ off your hands now. I’ll catch you later babe.” And with that, Undyne presses a button hidden under the edge of my bed and the cuffs and belt release their hold on me.

“Get up.” Short and to the point, Undyne doesn’t seem to like having to speak with me. I comply, rubbing my sore wrists and ruffling my stiff wings. Ah, much better. It feels nice to move around again. Undyne grabs the upper portion of my right arm and leads me out of the room in front of her and to the left. Ouch, man, this fish has one hell of a grip. Once outside the building, I discovered that I was in a camp of sorts under the giant tree I spotted on my way over to the island. I knew they'd be here, I knew it! Glancing over at Undyne, I get a better look at her. She has kingfisher wings and is wearing a set of shiny silver armour, minus a helmet. She has gorgeous red hair and an eyepatch over her left eye, huh I wonder what happened to her?

Trying to be polite, I attempt to start up a conversation. “Er, hi. My name’s Y/n, it’s nice to meet you.” The only response I get is a gruff grunt. Well okay then fish sticks, be that way. I sigh and look around a bit, every monster in the area is staring at me with either hatred, fear, or curiosity.

Feeling self-conscious, I try to hide myself with my wings, just slightly curling them around my shoulders. It isn’t long before we stop in an open clearing near the trunk of the giant tree. She lets go of my arm and I give her an inquisitive look. “Throne room is up in the tree, can you fly?” I nod, excited to be able to fly again.

“Yeah, I should be able to. Dr Alphys said my wing wasn't completely healed, but it feels fine to me. Where do I go?” She rolls her eyes in annoyance and stretches out her wings.

“Just follow me, and don’t try anything, punk.” Did she just call me a punk?! What the hell, okay then. Following her into the sky, we fly up the large trunk, spiralling around it until we reach a spot where all the largest branches connect in the center of the tree. It’s beautiful, all the large branches, vines, and leaves swirling and intertwining into a beautiful web. It forms a room of sorts, and inside it is where the King sits, awaiting our arrival.

Swallowing my fear, I follow Undyne into the shadowy hollow, outside I hear the two guards whispering about me. That doesn’t help my nerves one bit, but I push on regardless. Inside it’s just as beautiful, soft light shines down from the ceiling where holes in the branches and greenery are. Golden flowers, buttercups I think, decorate the floor and walls and reflect the light in a warm glow that washes over the room. In the center are three grand thrones, two are large, fit for the King and Queen while the third and about the size of a human child’s. They’re all also surrounded by the breathtaking golden flowers.

Speaking of the King and Queen, we've stopped moving and I'm now standing before them. In a panic, I struggle to compose myself and bow respectfully on one knee, not quite sure how to address them. “Human, there is no need to bow. Please, stand and treat Toriel and myself as you would anyone else.” King Asgore's deep voice calls out to me.

I stand immediately with a blush of embarrassment and nod, “U-uh, as you wish, King Asgore!” I blurt out in an embarrassing squeak. He lets out a soft, amused chuckle, but it’s short-lived and his face shifts to one of complete seriousness.

My wings are pressed to my back anxiously and there's a slight tremble to my hands, which I try to hide as best I can. Slowly taking in a steady breath, I close my eyes for a moment and relax, then focus back in on what’s happening. I’m filled with bravery and determined to prove my loyalty to the monsters. Now able to get a better look at the King, I realise just how _big_ monsters can get. This guy has to be at least nine-and-a-half feet tall! Toriel looks to be around a half-foot shorter. Damn, I feel so tiny here! This is so unfair.

He has large, sharp curved horns sprouting from the top of his head, a golden flowing beard, and an enormous pair of eagle-owl wings relaxed against his back as he sits upon his throne next to Queen Toriel. He’s wearing a suit of armour like Undyne, only he has a large purple cape draped over his shoulders. He shares a glance with the Queen and then Undyne, who’s still behind me with a firm grip on my right arm in case I decide to try something.

Tentatively, the King releases a sigh and finally speaks to me again. “Human, I understand that you’ve already spoken with Toriel about your reasoning for intruding on our land.” I give a short nod to confirm and he continues, “From my understanding, you were intentionally seeking us out, care to explain why that is?”

I release a soft breath, gathering as much courage as I can, going over what has happened these past few months in my head. While doing so, I pick up on the faint sounds of wingbeats somewhere within the hollow. Asgore clears his throat, snapping me back into reality. I send him an apologetic look and start to speak. “Well, to be frank, Your Royal Highness, it is quite simple. I am seeking refuge from humanity and wish to aid monsters in the battle against the human race.”

The King slightly raises a furry eyebrow, a glint of interest flickering in his deep brown eyes. “Oh? And why might that be, why would a human willingly choose to side with monsters over their own species?” He asks in an inquisitive but doubtful tone. The Queen has remained silent, but I have her full attention, and judging by the burning feeling of eyes boring into the back of my head, I have Undyne's attention as well.

“W-well I-…” I start nervously but stop with a glance to the side while I run my hand along my left arm. I take a calming breath once more and move my eyes back over to the patiently waiting monarchs. I should have expected them to ask this, but I don’t exactly want to go into the details of my abuse and trauma. “My apologies, let me try that again. The reason I chose to abandon my species is rather unpleasant, I was constantly a target of hate and violence due to my open support of you and your people.”

I take a moment to collect my thoughts and continue, “When the war broke out, I was drafted into the army. There, any human that was found out as a monster supporter, was either humiliated or killed, sometimes both. They soon caught on to me and I fled, but not without my own encounter with near death, after my escape I began to track down the monster's capital as quickly as possible in hopes of being able to join you and fight against the evils of humanity.”

After I finish my short speech, there’s a long, tense silence. I hold my breath in hopes that I might have convinced the monarchs that I have no ill will towards them or their people. Asgore and Toriel look to each other, it almost looks as though they are communicating silently to each other through some secret language between themselves. A few long minutes pass and Asgore finally directs his attention back to me.

“Human, Toriel and I have decided you shall stay here under our custody until further notice. Undyne will escort you to your cell and from there we will decide your fate at a later date. Perhaps if you prove to be of any use, we shall consider releasing our hold on you.” He ended, it looked like he was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Undyne.

“WHAT?!” Undyne’s loud, guttural voice boomed next to my right ear as she stormed up to the King, feathers fluffed to the max. I flinched harshly, rubbing tenderly at my sore arm which she had released in her haste to confront the Royals. Apparently, Undyne was hoping for a different outcome for my sentencing.

“I WON’T LET YOU DO THAT ASGORE! FOR ALL WE KNOW, THIS HUMAN SCUM COULD BE SOME SORT OF SPY OR A TRAP!” She heaved, pointing an accusing finger back in my direction. Asgore took a small glance towards me, but looked back to Undyne when she continued. Toriel, on the other hand, looked rather irritated.

“Asgore, you and Toriel might be easily swayed by this _human_ and her sick sob story, but I’m not! Humans aren’t to be trusted! They wrongly imprisoned us for thousands of years and spilt our dust over and over again for no good reason! How do you know this human is any different?!” She asked in a pleading voice.

Asgore begins to speak once more, but is cut off by fish sticks again, “King Asgore and Queen Toriel, if you won't kill this human then I will for you. It’s what’s best for our people.” She finishes her speech by summoning an electric blue spear into her hand and slamming its base onto the floor. At the sight of it, I feel my blood run cold, that’s a huge fucking spear. A spear that just so happens to be held by some crazy fish woman after my head, and it looks like Asgore might be reconsidering his choice, no thanks to Undyne of course.

Toriel picks up immediately after her, “Undyne! That is enough out of you, do you doubt my and Asgore's ability to judge and care for our people’s well being? Do you distrust us that much?” She asks, normally soft brown eyes narrowing into a hard stare. I catch Undyne flinching under her gaze and almost let a snicker slip out past my lips.

“Toriel, she does bring a valid point up. We have no clue whether or not to trust this human, keeping her here may bring more harm than good to us.” Asgore attempts to argue, Undyne grunting in agreement with her King.

Whelp, it sounds like it’s time for me to bravely sneak my ass out of this place before I’m slain by a giant blue fish, or maybe a goat King. The two monarchs and fish warrior continue to argue back and forth, momentarily forgetting my existence and I make my move. As much as I want to help the monsters out and fight for them, I’m not about to willingly give up my life to them for no good reason. Especially after all the things I just went through to get here. I’ll find a way to prove myself, either that or how to survive on my own for good.

Creeping back silently into the shadows and closer to the entrance, I pause to see if I can hear the guards outside. Nothing, this should be easy as cake! I turn on my heel and bolt out the entrance, wings spread and heart pumping with excitement. Launching into the air, I can almost taste my freedom. I just barely make it a couple of feet from the landing before I feel my gravity shift and go smashing unceremoniously back down with a pained grunt. “Goddamnit! What the fu-”

“heh, ya didn’t think i was jus’ gonna letcha fly off like that, did ya pal?” The smug voice of my _favorite_ skeleton growls out humorlessly to my right. I knew I heard someone else enter the throne room, this sneaky little! Well, this is just great, it was nice knowing you life, not!

“Long time no see my skeletal friend. I think I’ll pass on the nap this time around, thanks.” I call back sarcastically with a glance up at him. While doing so I take notice of the blue aura surrounding my body. I switch my attention from the smug and slightly amused skeleton to the magic covering me immediately. While doing so I miss the small chuckle coming from said skeleton.

Taking in this new feeling, it’s almost like pop rocks are popping softly all over my skin, and try as I might, movement is impossible when under the influence of his magic. Looking back up at him I notice he’s been staring at me the whole time, although he looks to be lost in thought rather than just starting for no reason. Against my better judgment, I start talking again. “So, you gonna take a picture, bone-boy? It’ll last longer.” I finish with a wink and instantly regret my life's choices.

_‘Thunk!’_

...Man, I’m _really_ starting to dislike bones.

Night night for now bone-boy.

_Night night…_


	4. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive some unexpected help from a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been researching different types of bird behavior and plan to try to implement it into this story whenever I can. I figured it would add more 'bird' to Birdtale, if that makes any sense!

“Urgh… my head is killing me…” I groan out softly, rolling over in the hard, lumpy bed and pulling the covers over my head. Wait a second... Bed? Covers? Aren’t I supposed to be dead or something right now?

4My eyes pop open and I find myself in a cool, dark room. It’s mostly empty, having only a bed, chair, desk, nightstand and a small lamp on the desk. There's also a door to the right of the desk, which I'm assuming is the bathroom. Huh, well it’s not the most luxurious room in the world, but I'll take it over death any day. I sit up in my bed and pull the covers off, listening carefully there doesn’t seem to be anyone around.

Huh… if this is my jail cell, then color me impressed. The humans would never offer such pleasant living conditions to a prisoner, especially one of war. The monsters are truly something else.

After a few minutes, I decide to get up and check out the room a little more. I walk over to the desk and open the only drawer it has, inside there is a few sheets of paper and some pencils. I turn on the lamp and squint slightly at the newfound brightness of the room. Moving over to the nightstand, which is placed next to my bed, I find some fresh changes of clothes in the drawers. Just plain grey sweatpants, white t-shirts, and a single black pull-over hoodie. There's also some undergarments, which are also white. All is going well and I start to relax a little, but nothing nice ever seems to last, does it?

“NYEH HEH HEH!! I SEE YOU'RE AWAKE NOW, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR ASSIGNED GUARD!” A loud, boisterous voice boom from the front of the room, nearly giving me a heart attack and forcing a horrified shriek to rip out of me. I also manage to stumble back and fall flat onto my ass, nice first impression there, me.

“Ow… Wait, assigned guard? What do you mean?” I ask with a confused glance towards the tall skeleton as I get back on my feet. Wait, skeleton?! In a panic, I shoot my attention back to this so-called Papyrus but relax once I get a better look at him. Thankfully, he’s not my good buddy bone-boy, He’s named Papyrus, an interesting name but strangely fitting for him. He’s adorned in a strange suit of armour, has a flowing red scarf, and a pair of lovely pure white doves wings. Then I realize how rude I’ve been and feel my cheeks heat up.

“Oh! Where are my manners, I’m sorry, Papyrus! It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Y/n.” I smile kindly towards the tall lanky skeleton and give a small wave behind the metal bars keeping me trapped in here.

“WORRY NOT DEAR HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGIVE YOU AND YOUR RUDENESS.” He takes a few seconds to pose dramatically with one skeletal hand placed on his hip and the other on his chest, his scarf is flowing majestically in the wind. It’s quite the sight to behold.

Now facing me normally again, Papyrus continues, “YES, I KNOW IT IS HARD TO BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I IS YOUR ASSIGNED GUARD, BUT I WAS SPECIFICALLY ORDERED BY ASGORE'S CLONE TO WATCH YOU DURING THE DAY.”

Huh? Asgore’s clone? Is he talking about Toriel? I carefully walk a little closer to the barred door and tuck my hands into my coat pockets. Absentmindedly fingering a small hole in the pocket I make a mental note to change into a pair of those new clothes soon. “Papyrus, do you mean Queen Toriel by any chance?”

“HMM… YES I SUPPOSE SHE DOES GO BY THE NAME ‘TORIEL.’” he admits with a thoughtful expression, squinted eye sockets, and hand posed under his chin. I can’t help but let out a small chuckle, Papyrus is something else. I can already tell he’s a sweetheart and must be protected at all costs.

“So, Papyrus, you mentioned that you'd only be my guard during the light hours, does this mean someone else will be on duty during the nights?” I inquire with interest, hopefully, I don’t get stuck with fish sticks, or worse, bone-boy. That would be a boneafide nightmare! I chuckle internally at my silly pun and wonder briefly if I could get on the shorter skeleton's good side with some puns, he seems to enjoy them quite a bit.

Papyrus’s loud voice snaps me back into reality and I focus back in on our conversation. “NYEH! YES, BUT HUMAN I AM NOT PERMITTED TO REVEAL THAT INFORMATION TO YOU, YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL LATER THIS EVENING TO FIND OUT.” He glances down at his bare wrist, if he had a watch I’d assume he was checking the time.

“OH, WOWIE! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! ASGORE’S CLONE WILL BE HERE SOON TO SPEAK WITH YOU, WHY DON’T YOU CLEAN UP A LITTLE, HUMAN. THERE ARE NEW CLOTHES FOR YOU OVER IN YOUR NIGHTSTAND AND A BATHROOM BEHIND THAT DOOR!” Ouch, Papyrus. You wound me, although I’m sure he was just trying to be honest with me. After what I went through, I’m sure that I’m anything but pleasant to look at right now. Also, it would have been nice to have a little more time to prepare for the Queen’s arrival!

I let out a soft sigh and smile up at the skeleton before me, “Ah, thank you Papyrus. I’ll go ahead and get ready for Queen Toriel as you suggested. Talk to you later!” I gave a small wave and he turned his back to resume guarding the entrance to my cell.

Meanwhile, I grab a fresh pair of clothing and make for the bathroom. It’s like my bedroom, bare minimum, but better than nothing. There is a small sink and mirror to the left and a shower in the far right corner. Next to the shower is a toilet and above that is a cabinet holding some freshly cleaned white towels. It also smells faintly of lemons.

Locking the door behind me, I strip and kick aside the shameful uniform I no longer have to wear. Taking a look at myself in the mirror, I force back tears threatening to spill out of my tired eyes.

Do I really look this bad, has it been that long?...

I sadly look over the frail bones protruding from underneath my skin and trace my thin fingers along each of my exposed ribs. My once naturally tan, glowing skin is now just a dull grey version of its former self and my face is unbelievably thin. Even my once lustrous hair is now just a matted mess of mud and sticks. I guess that's what surviving off the bare minimum on the brink of winter in the woods for months will do to a girl, I suppose I should feel lucky to even be standing right now. Although, that doesn’t help ease my growing anxiety and self-consciousness any.

Tearing my eyes away from my battered form with a defeated sigh, I grab a soft towel from the cupboard and turn on the shower. Testing the water tentatively, I adjusted it so the water was just a little warmer. Ah, perfect.

Well, that took a little longer than I was expecting, probably twenty or so minutes. I hope I haven’t been keeping the Queen waiting! Stopping momentarily to listen for any voices, I immediately pick up on Papyrus’s loud voice, but if I listen closely I’m able to pick up on the soft even tones of the Queen’s voice as well. Guess I should hurry up and get dressed then, I don’t want to keep her waiting any longer than I already have.

A few minutes later I stop in front of the mirror again to look over myself one last time. The clothes are nice, but unfortunately, just accent how unhealthily thin I've become in the last few months. I wrap my arms around myself anxiously and pull my wings in closer to myself, hopefully, that sweatshirt will help cover me up more. Forcing myself to take a relaxing breath, I put on my brave face and exit the bathroom with a friendly smile on my face.

I make my way over to Papyrus and the Queen after disposing of my uniform onto the bed. “AH, THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! I WAS JUST EXPLAINING TO ASGORE’S CLONE THAT YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM CLEANING UP!” Both Toriel and I let out a small chuckle at Papyrus’s silly nickname for her.

“Thank you, Papyrus. I appreciate having a guard as great as you to help me out.” At my appraisal, he lets out an adorable ‘Nyeh!’ and I have to take a double check. I’m fairly certain there were literally stars in his eye sockets for a brief moment. Shaking it off with a small smile, I turn to Queen Toriel and bow my head respectfully.

“My deepest apologies for keeping you waiting, Your Highness. I hope I was not too much of an inconvenience to you.” I apologise. I was waiting for her to scold me but was instead met with her soft, musical giggles and snorts.

“Oh dear, my child there is no reason to be so formal with me. Please, just call my Toriel. I understand you must have wanted to clean up after all the trouble you have been through, please, do not apologise.” She gazes down at me with warm, glowing eyes. “I was simply dropping by to have a small talk with you, my dear, if you’re alright with that?”

“O-of course! Again, my apologies, and I’m honored to have the opportunity to speak with you, Your High- I-I mean Toriel!” I flush with embarrassment and wring my hands together anxiously. I glance over to Papyrus who has gone back to guard duty and then back over the Toriel. “S-so, what was it you wanted to talk with me about, Toriel? Is something wrong?” I inquire nervously. She sends me a reassuring smile and motions to the door between us.

“My child, would it be alright for me to come in? I feel it would be more comfortable for both of us if there were not a metal gate between us.” Toriel asks. I’m shocked, shouldn’t the Queen stay as far away from a human as possible?! What if I’m dangerous?

“But Queen Toriel, is that not putting yourself into a dangerous position? What if I were dangerous, I could easily harm you.” I reply doubtfully, but all I’m met with are her soft giggles again. Perhaps the Queen is a little off her rocker.

“My dear, do you honestly believe that you would harm me?” She asks with a gentle smile. At this, I catch Papyrus take a small glance in my direction, but he quickly diverts his gaze.

“W-well, of course, I wouldn’t hurt you, but still! It’s dangerous, I’m dangerous, I’m a human. We are bad by nature.” I counter and look to the side, shame washing over me and tears once again threatening to spill. What is with me and crying today?!

The metallic clicks and creeks of metal grinding against metal fill the room and I’m soon engulfed in a mass of warm, white fur and a silky gown. The smell of butterscotch and cinnamon fills my senses and I reflexively lean into Toriel’s embrace.

It’s been so long since I’ve last been hugged by someone, felt cared for and loved, or really had any sort of friendly contact at all. It’s too much for me to take and before I know it, I’m a sobbing, whimpering mess. How embarrassing, crying not only in the presence of Royalty, but staining the fur of Her Majesty with my gross human tears.

“I-I-I’m s-so sorry!! I do-don’t know w-what has go-otten into me-e!” I sob and attempt to pull away from her, but Toriel keeps a firm grip on me and soothingly strokes my back while humming a soft tune.

“It’s okay my child, do not fret. Just relax and take deep breaths, you’re safe now.” She murmurs softly. A few minutes pass and soon my sobs turn to small whimpers and hiccups until I eventually grow silent. Toriel releases me and holds my face gently with her large furry paw to make me look at her. Behind her warm eyes is a hint of sadness, one that I’m not quite sure I understand.

“You poor dear, so thin, so tired. Why don’t you go get cleaned up again, we’ll talk after that.” Toriel wipes any stray tears from my face and releases me. I nod and turn, heading back to the bathroom.

Once inside I press my back to the door and slide down to the floor with my face buried in my hands. A long sight exits my mouth and I groan in frustration. _What was I thinking?!_ _Oh god, that was so embarrassing._ Toriel doesn’t deserve to have to deal with me and my stupid emotions. She has far more important things to do. Oh well, I suppose I should get cleaned up now and get this talk over with, I’ve already taken up so much of her time today.

I finish washing my face and pat myself dry with a small hand towel before going back out to Toriel. She’s sitting on my bed examining my old uniform with a saddened face but smiles warmly once she notices my presence. ‘Ah, you look much better my child. I hope you do not mind me poking around, your uniform caught my eye.” She admits with a small note of embarrassment in her voice.

“Oh, no it’s quite alright Toriel. I have no use for that disgusting thing anymore.” I respond with a slightly bitter tone towards said uniform. Toriel seems to pick up on my distaste for the fabric and moves it onto my nightstand while patting the spot next to her.

“Come, sit with me, won't you my child?” She offers and I accept with a small nod. Once comfortable, I look up to face her once more, silently asking what it is she’s like to talk about.

“Yes, I suppose I should reveal what I first came to talk with you about, shouldn't I?” I let out a small giggle and nod again.

“I came here to inform you on what has happened since your attempted escape,” Instantly, my smile falls and all the shame from before plus some comes back to me. Toriel immediately picks up on my change of mood and smiles softly.

“Do not worry my child, you are not in danger, nor are you in trouble. I’ve convinced Asgore that you aren’t a threat and shall not be killed, instead, you will be kept safely in your own cell. I also chose Papyrus to be your guard, he is here to both protect you and keep you from getting into trouble.” She explains while motioning over to Papyrus who is expertly keeping watch over both us and anyone who passes by.

“So is that it? I try to escape and get off scot-free, no punishment or anything?” I ask softly with a slightly hopeful tone. Toriel’s smile drops slightly but remains warm.

“Unfortunately, my child, I cannot protect you from everything. You have been assigned certain chores you must complete in order to make up for what you did yesterday, and for coming here in the first place. Mostly, you will be working with me in the kitchen to help with cleaning as well as helping me tutor Frisk. Since you are human, I assume you will know much more about human culture than I will, and will be much more fitted to teach them in related departments.” I nod in agreement, so far this doesn’t sound bad at all. Almost enjoyable, actually.

Toriel continues, “You will also be required to assist Alphys in her lab occasionally.”

Fear begins to slowly build back up and I cautiously question Toriel, “Pardon my interruption, Queen Toriel, but what exactly will I be helping Alphys within her lab? I’m not going to be experimented on, am I?” I start to anxiously fiddle with my hands again. However, as soon as she registers what I asked, Toriel's face shifts into one of mild horror and surprise.

“Oh, deary me! Of course not my child, you will simply help her in organizing files and paperwork, for as good of a scientist she may be, she is awfully disorganized.” I instantly relax and a small smile works itself onto my face. Toriel chuckles softly and gives my right shoulder a few gentle pats.

“So, is that all I have been assigned, Toriel?” I ask and she nods. She settles her paws together neatly on her lap and takes a small breath.

“Yes, that is all my child, but now I wish to speak with you about something else. It is personal though, so I understand if you wish not to speak with me about it.” She admits with a gentle tone. I tilt my head to the side curiously, what could she possibly wish to talk about with me that is personal?

“What is it you would like to speak with me about, Toriel?” I ask curiously with a tone of caution.

“It is obvious that you do not like the human race, and I was curious as to why that maybe? You have confessed that you were a target of hate and violence both in and outside of the military. I was curious about what exactly had happened, as well as what happened during your travels to find us.” She explains in a serious tone with a hint of curiosity. I search her eyes for any sign of malice but find none.

Toriel has been more than generous and kind towards me, but was it all a rouse to get me to spill my life's story? Or, is she simply concerned about me? She does have a very motherly/protective feeling to her, so the latter is very possible. Then again, she is the Queen of monsters and I’m currently a prisoner to them.

Deciding to test my luck, I explain to Toriel what has happened since the monsters were first freed up until I woke up in the monster’s capitol. It’s a long tale, and by the time I’m done the sun has just begun to set.

Through tears, Toriel struggles to compose herself and when words fail, she simply pulls me into another long hug. We sit, crying in each other's embrace for another long moment, and when we start to calm down I pull away gently to look to the floor, overwhelmed in embarrassment and shame.

I didn’t mean to make her cry, I was just trying to be honest. I hear her take a steadying breath and feel her place a warm paw on my back. Glancing up at her, her eyes are full of concern and behind that concern anger is hidden. “My child is what you tell me really true? Did you really go through all those terrible things by yourself?”

Her voice is stern, and I begin to think I’ve really screwed up. I tense under her paw and tentatively nod my head, “Y-yes Toriel, I’ve told nothing but the truth.” I look back to the ground and begin to nervously fidget with my hands again.

…

“Are you upset with me?” I whisper out softly, voicing my anxious thoughts.

There's a small gasp and her hand retracts from my back quickly. She gently moves my head so I’m looking back at her. “My dear, Y/n… I am not mad with you at all. In fact, it’s quite the opposite!” She lets out a small chuckle and lets go of me before continuing.

“My child, I am simply worried about you and your well being. It angers me that your family, mother especially, put you in such a dangerous position. Not to mention all that happened afterwards. You are a strong woman, and I’m amazed that you've come so far and still manage to hold such a kind and beautiful soul.” She pauses, glancing down towards my sternum momentarily.

Is she able to see my soul? Monsters did mention that humans had souls just as monsters did, but I was under the impression that they were not physical things you could see. Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I continue to listen.

“I shall do what I can to help you get back on your feet and healthy again my dear, and I hope one day we may become friends.” She concludes with a gentle smile, eyes warm with a motherly glow.

“I hope that we can be frie-”

_**'Tap Tap'** _

I stop mid-sentence, interrupted by someone tapping against the metal gate door. Both Toriel and I direct our attention to the suspect and I feel my face pale. _Where’s Papyrus? Why is HE here?!_

“heh, my bad. am i interrupting something, Tori?” An all-too-familiar deep voice cuts into the silence. Glancing up at Toriel, she almost looked a little upset; he had so obviously interrupted me on purpose and was feigning innocence, but she shakes her head softly and sighs.

“No, Sans. Y/n and I were just finishing up.” Then she looks down to me and under her breath, she whispers, “Let us continue this conversation at a later date” and ends with a playful wink. I giggle softly and nod discreetly.

“Y/n, this is Sans, the monster who will be guarding you during the night hours. It appears he and Papyrus have swapped for this evening. I must be going now, I’m sure Frisk is curious as to where I am.” She says with a small chuckle. _Nooooooo, Toriel don’t leave me with this asshole! Take me with you!_

Toriel stands and starts to leave, but at the last minute a thought strikes me and I quickly stand to tug on her sleeve. Sans immediately tenses and I swear I saw his left eye flicker to an intense aqua, but it’s gone before I have the chance to blink. Shaking it off I quietly speak to Toriel who is now patiently looking down to me with a confused smile.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to be rude Toriel. I was just curious, why do you want to help me? A-and, why are you being so kind to me, trustful even?” Realisation washes over her face and is replaced with that same motherly warmth again.

“My child, you will learn over time that it is sometimes best to follow what your soul tells you rather than what your head or even others may say. I can feel in my soul that you are worthy of my trust and kindness, now, I must be going. Goodnight my dear, may you rest well.” She ends with a small wave and exits my cell, Sans locks the door behind her and I sit back onto my bed deep in thought.

“so, you're friends with Tori now, huh?” Sans says once he’s determined that Toriel is far enough away and no one else is around to overhear us. I let out a frustrated sigh and nod my head.

“Yep.” I reply shortly. This is going to be a _long_ night.


	5. A Night To Punder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks some things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, there were some things happening in my personal life that prevented me from posting. Everything is back to normal now though, so expect another update on Monday!

**Sans's POV**

Strange, this human is very _strange._

I glance at my phone and squint when the bright light of its screen flares to life. 2:57 am, It’s been a few hours since you fell asleep and not much has happened since. Thinking back on the conversation we had earlier, I immediately burry my skull into my hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

 _Why?!_ Why do you have to be so, I dunno, confusing? Fun to be around?! Human? All of the above??!!

…

“Yep.” Your sharp voice replies to my previous question. There’s another period of tense silence and glancing into your cell, it looks like you’ve rolled over with your back facing me. Probably trying to sleep. Whelp looks like it’s time for me to work my magic and get a few answers of my own.

Casually, I attempt to start up another conversation, “so, what's the _real_ reason you're here?” Yes, very casual. Good job, Sans.

You’re silent and for a moment I think you've just ignored me and gone to sleep, but then I hear a soft snort and shift my eye lights back over to your form. “I already told King Asgore and Toriel my reasons for coming, I also know that you were present at the time too. So don’t try and play dumb with me bone-boy.” You finish by turning your head towards me and winking sarcastically. I feel my socket twitch at the use of your stupid nickname for me. Your voice was light, playful almost, but towards the end, it turned to a more stern voice.

Pfft, is this your attempt at trying to scold me?! That’s _hilarious._ “ah, ya caught me, pal.” I reply with a small shrug of my shoulders. I’m a little thrown off by how aware you are, and that you knew I was hiding in the throne room, but I don’t let that show on the outside. If you won't fess up to why you’re here, then maybe I can do a little digging into these weirdly heightened senses of yours.

Leaning against the cool stone wall just to the right of the cell door, I continue, “soo, ya wer’ able to spot me in there, huh? it was pretty dark, i didn’ know ya could see in the dark.” I question, making sure to watch you closely from the corner of my eye socket.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I didn’t actually see you, but I probably would have if Asgore hadn’t called for my attention. I heard you fly in, that’s how I knew you were there.” You explain, but it does little to lessen my confusion. Now I just have more questions.

“how’d ya know fer sure it was me?” I ask skeptically, squinting slightly.

A faint rustling comes from inside the cell as you shift into a sitting position on the edge of your bed. You’re facing me now and rubbing your eyes tiredly. Releasing a soft sigh and a chuckle, you look directly into my sockets and smile, “It was easy to recognise your noisy wing beats, only a crow would fly like that.”

Offended, I turn to face you completely, arms crossed and bone-brows furrowed. “an’ how’d you know it wasn’t another bird? N’ whaddya mean i got noisy wing beats?!” Try as I might, I wasn’t completely able to keep the defensive tone out of my voice. How dare you insult my abilities! I’m probably the most skilled flier here.

No, I definitely am. There’s a reason I’m such a high ranking monster. Not even Tori can hear me coming, and she’s an owl! ‘Sides, you're a human. There’s just no way you could hear or recognize a specific species’ wingbeats. Let alone a specific avian’s who you hardly know. It’s possible, but usually only if the pair have known each other for a long time or are mates, and we are _definitely **not**_ either of those things.

I’m snapped out of my internal rambling when soft feminine giggles fill my skull. My pinpricks snap back over to the sight of you holding your hand to your mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter and eyes shut tightly. I glare harder and eventually, you start to come down from your giggle-fit.

“Geez, Bones. No need to stare at me like that, you got a _bone_ to pick with me or something?” You say through a few small chuckles before finally straightening and crossing your arms. Did you just? Oh! Oh, it's on human. A glint of amusement flashes in your eyes and mine narrow, but before I have a chance to talk, you get up and start to slowly pace around your room.

Feigning a look of deep thought, you continued, “To answer your question though, bone boy, I didn't know it was you _tibia_ honest. At least not for sure until now, thanks to your confession. It also doesn't help that you were the one who caught me sneaking away.” You stop pacing for a moment and a sly smirk slithers itself on your face.

“Oh, and before you get your feathers too ruffled, I was joking before. You have really impressive flight skills, to _patella_ the truth.” you turn your head to face me again and wink. Ohh, you’re good. Both at getting information, and puns. My sockets narrow further and I let out a short huff. I'm not about to lose this war of wits to this human, I ruffle my feathers in agitation and tap my clawed slipper against the floor.

“then how’r you able to see me right now? it’s pitch black, n’ i doubt a lil’ human like you could see anythin’. _ulnaless_ there's somthin’ you ain't tellin me?” I interrogate, meeting your amused eyes with a grin of my own. Challenge accepted, y/n, let’s dance.

“Alright, Bones, you caught me. I gotta _socket_ to you though, you’ve got an eye for details.” You finally admit with a cheeky grin, hands raised in surrender. Ugh, there’s another stupid nickname.

That’s not important right now though because I knew it, I knew you were different! Now, the question is why? Why are you able to hear and see better than the average human, and how? “would ya stop with the stupid nicknames already? they’re _ribdiculous.”_

Uh oh, what’s with that look you’re giving me? Eyes half-lidded, shoulders relaxed and wings slightly open, in a sugary sweet tone, you slowly begin to walk towards the door, stopping only when we're face to face. There's a cocky smirk plastered on her face as she grabs hold of the bars between us.

Taking a half step back, I subconsciously gulp and feel my cheekbones prickle with heat. _Oh god!_ Why magic, why must you betray me like this?! I probably look like a blue blushing idiot right about now. I don’t even like her like that, or at all for that matter! Why am I blushing?? Hopefully, I don’t look as panicky as I feel right now.

Mocking a hurt tone and sad expression, you continue, “Aw! Does bone boy not like his nicknames? I thought they were pretty _humerus._ I made them just for you!” You whine, sighing dramatically and looking down to the side while your wings droop pathetically.

Fuckin’ drama queen much? _Geesh._ My left socket twitches again and I resist the urge to shudder. Damnit! This isn’t fair in the slightest, why does she gotta act all hurt and weird about it? Wait, why should I care?! Sighing irritably, I palm my face and groan.

“well, i have a name y’know, sweetheart. it’s _spine_ if you’re too embarrassed ta ask though.” I cooed, leaning in slightly with a challenging smirk and very aware of the everpresent blush on my cheekbones. Hopefully, it’s not noticeable. Hehe, how’s a taste of your own medicine feel human? You can’t beat a skeleton at his own game.

Your body goes rigid and dark eyes dart back to meet mine. I catch a glimpse of anger inside them, but it’s only there for a moment. Looks like I’ve stumbled upon something to use against you, finally! “heh, what? don’cha like yer nickname, _sweetheart?_ i really worked myself _down to the bone_ to make it for ya‘.” I push, ending with an amused chuckle and standing back up straight.

I notice your tail feathers flick with agitation and you stand up straighter, clearly you are a lot more worked up about the nicknames than I thought. “Listen here, _Sans,_ I know exactly what your name is. Now, if you’re finished interrogating me, I’d like to catch a _femur_ z’s, as you once said.” You hiss out, eyes narrowing.

A little taken aback by your reaction, I fumble over my words before finally shaking it off and taking a full step back. With a tone of disinterest and bored look, I roll my pinpricks and go back to leaning against the wall outside your cell door. “sure, whatever. looks like ya could use a _carpal_ more of em’ anyways.”

…

I lift my skull from my hands and glare at the blank wall in front of me. What’s your issue, why were you so defensive all of a sudden? You can dish it out but can’t take it? All they are is stupid nicknames, and why am I suddenly so concerned about you?

Well, at least I was finally able to figure out a few things. You confirmed that you have night vision and heightened hearing, so there’s that. You also seem to be fairly friendly, and you _definitely_ have a sharp mind. I can’t help but let out a small chuckle at that, it’s been a while since I had someone to spar with when it comes to puns, not to mention being able to keep up with me. _Tibia_ honest, I was beginning to enjoy that encounter, even if you are a human.

Oh man, If only Paps had been here to witness that, he would’ve had a meltdown! Glancing back over at your sleeping form, I frown. With a tired sigh, I slide down onto the cold floor and start to fiddle with my phalanges. I knew you were in fairly bad shape, but I didn’t realise it was _that_ bad.

Seeing you up so close and without that baggy uniform, it made it easier to see just how rough you’ve had it. Visible on your skin unhidden by clothes, bruises and scars are littered all over you. Your arms were so thin I was positive they’d snap under the slightest pressure, and there was deep loneliness behind those black eyes of yours. Still, you managed to make it this far and somehow found us. That says a lot about you.

It makes me wonder what your species did to you to push you this far, far enough to abandon them completely and want to join the monsters. You know, your species’s mortal enemies. I mean, it takes a lot to push someone to that point. I actually feel pretty bad for you, but don’t get me wrong. I don’t like humans, despise them actually, but for them to turn on even their own kind? Man, that’s harsh.

You were pretty evasive when answering to Asgore, but according to what Papyrus told me when we switched shifts, you were pretty open and confided in Tori quite a lot. He wouldn’t disclose what you two spoke about though, saying that it was improper to talk about such things without consent from you first. Heh, that’s my bro. He’s so cool.

It only makes me want to know more about you though. As much as I hate to admit it, there’s something about you that I find intriguing. Maybe it’s because you’re the first human to not want monsters dead that I’ve seen in a while, aside from the kid of course. Maybe it’s because of your mysterious backstory, it could be both of those reasons for all I know.

“...sans…”

What I do know is one way or another, I’m going to figure you out. I also plan to look into why my soul seems to be reacting so strangely to you. That’s a whole new can of worms! Who knows what that could be about. I should probably talk to Tori about it, or maybe Alphys… Nah. Sounds like a lotta work to me.

“...SANS…”

Lost in my internal rambling, I fail to notice my brother staring down at me with a concerned and slightly confused face. His calls for my attention fall on deaf ear holes. The feeling of a firm but warm gloved hand grabbing onto my right shoulder yanks me back into reality.

_"...SANS!..."_

Jerking away from the loud voice and gloved hand, I grip onto my chest in an attempt to calm my frantic soul, pinpricks snapping up to meet the concerned gaze of my brother. I relax seeing it’s just Papyrus and get off the floor and back onto my feet. “oh, heh, heya Paps. sorry ‘bout that bro, musta been lost in thought. is it already time ta switch? ”

He sighs deeply and massages the bone between his shut eye sockets, “IT IS FINE, BROTHER, BUT YOU REALLY MUST TAKE YOUR JOB MORE SERIOUSLY. NO SLACKING OFF!” He scolds, shaking a finger at me as a mother would to her child.

“NYEH, YES IT IS TIME FOR ME TO TAKE OVER YOUR POST” He confirms with a brief ‘heroic’ pose. His next words, however, catch me a little off-guard.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM… DISTRACTED.” He asks, searching for any sign that something is wrong with me. Damn, I guess I got a little carried away with my thoughts there. My bro is so cool, he’s super observational and always looking out for me. Sometimes he’s a little too observational though.

“nah, m’ fine Paps, just _bone tired_ is all.” I shrug with a lazy wink and give a tired yawn to push my point home. Hopefully, he believes me and doesn’t try to push for more answers or keep asking questions. I don’t like or want to lie to Papyrus, but I don’t want to worry him with my trivial issues either.

For a moment, it looks like he wants to ask more questions, but a look of absolute shock washes over his skull. “SANS… WAS THAT A… NEVERMIND! I’M JUST GOING TO PRETEND YOU DIDN’T SAY THAT.” He declares.

With a look of determination, he once again rests his gloved hand on my shoulder. “IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, BROTHER, YOU SHOULD COME TO WORK MORE PREPARED NEXT TIME. A HEALTHY SKELETON REQUIRES AT LEAST EIGHT TO TEN HOURS OF SLEEP!” He smiles down at me sincerely.

“heh, alright Papyrus, i’ll be sure to put a little more _backbone_ into my job from now on.” I grin smugly and push my hands into the warm pockets of my coat. Paps’ hand falls from my shoulder immediately and he narrows his eye sockets at me.

“SANS, NO. IT IS FAR TOO EARLY FOR THIS NONSENSE.” He states, palming his face and groaning in annoyance. Oh Papyrus, it’s never too early for puns.

“c’mon bro, I know you like my puns. i’ve got a _skeleton_ of em’ left for ya.” I nudge his side while chuckling. He groans and cuffs me over the head with his left wing. It only causes me to laugh more.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” He scoffs and walks past me to stand in front of your cell door. “AND SANS, THAT WAS TERRIBLE, YOU USE THAT ONE ALL THE TIME!” Hm, he does have a point there, it is my go-to. Maybe I could get you to help me come up with some new material.

I cringe at the thought and shake my head, where’d that thought come from? That will absolutely _not_ be happening.

“aw, c’mon Paps, that one was a real _rib-tickler!”_ He gives me a dead-pan stare and a cheeky grin spreads across my skull.

“what’s with that look bro, I thought nothing got _under your skin.”_ His right socket gives an irritated twitch, yes! I’m making progress here, before I know it he’ll be bursting at the seams.

“SANS, PLEASE. MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?” He complains, keeping up his unamused front. I can _see right through him_ though, heh. Despite his best efforts to hide it, I can see the corners of his mouth threatening to pull into a smile, and his hands are balled tightly into fists. Soon, soon he shall crack under the pressure of my hilarious puns.

“you seem a little _rattled_ there bro, don’ tell me the Great Papyrus is missing his _funny bone.”_ I fake a horrified gasp and clamp my hand over my mouth. Papyrus inhales deeply and closes his sockets. When he finally opens them with the release of his breath, he crosses his arms and fixes me with a stern look.

“SANS, I’M WARNING YOU.” He replies, his already fairly loud voice rising near the end of his warning.

“what’r you gonna do Paps, give me a _knuckle_ sandwich?” A shit-eating grin graces my face as I watch Papyrus’s sockets widen with disbelief.

With great exasperation, he flings his hands up above his skull, “NYEH!! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TOMFOOLERY! YOU ARE DISMISSED SANS!” He declares while shooing me away from your cell and towards the exit.

“aw, are you sure you won’t get _bonely_ without me there to keep you company bro?” I manage to get out in between laughs.

“YES SANS, I WILL BE JUST FINE. NOW GO ON, _BONEHEAD,_ I HAVE WORK TO DO! NYEH HEH HEH!” I wipe a proud tear from my socket and lose it, doubling over with laughter.

“alright, alright Papyrus. i’ll leave you to it, just don’t work yourself _down to the bone!”_ I gasp out through my laughter. Papyrus simply shakes his skull and returns to his position outside your cell.

Once I’ve finally calmed down, I smile genuinely towards my brother and wave goodbye. “see ya later, Paps.” I go to turn but freeze when I catch your icy cold stare from inside the shadows of your room.

I feel beads of nervous sweat begin to form on the back of my skull and quickly turn to leave, hardly registering Papyrus’s goodbye to me. What was _that_ look for? Was it because we woke you up? Or, was it because of our soured conversation? Again, why do I care so much all of a sudden?

You are one strange human. That’s for sure.


	6. A Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first day of work, and meet someone new.

After Sans leaves, I sit up in bed with a yawn and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I had heard most of the skeleton brother’s conversation, it was honestly pretty hilarious getting to witness the two brothers banter back and forth. They have a good dynamic, I’m sure they’re close.

I was also fairly surprised to figure out they're related, they have such different personalities, not to mention physicalities like height and bone structure. I suppose it should have been obvious since they’re both skeleton monsters… wait, is that racist? I guess I shouldn’t just assume all similar types of monsters are related I suppose, Still, it was a bit of a surprise to find out.

Besides, how do I know there aren’t any other skeletal monsters that I just haven’t met yet? Speaking of skeletons… oh boy, that thing with Sans last night sure went sour. To be fair, it was my fault that happened. How was he supposed to know I’d react that way to the nickname? He doesn’t know that both my previous attackers used that name or ones similar to objectify and intimidate me.

Thinking back to it now, it was pretty unfair of me to act the way I did. Admittedly, I was enjoying getting to throw some puns back and forth with someone, it’s been a while since I had that luxury. Even if he was just trying to squeeze information out about me, which was a pretty fun opportunity to get some payback for the first two times he caught me. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the face he made when I walked up to the cell door! His face was so blue, he looked so confused and distraught.

I giggle softly to myself and throw my legs over the side of the bed and onto the chilly stone floor. I stretch and let out a happy sigh at the sound of my joints popping. It must have caught Papyrus’s attention too because he spun around faster than I could say ‘The Great Papyrus’

“AH, I SEE YOU ARE UP HUMAN! I HOPE MY NUMBSKULL BROTHER AND I DID NOT WAKE YOU.” He says with a happy smile.

I stand, wrapping my arms around myself to try and stay warm, and walk over to the door so we can talk face to face. “Nah, you're frine Papyrus. This is usually around the time I wake up anyways.” I say with a small shrug of my shoulders.

He gives a small nod and takes a moment to acknowledge my shivering. “HUMAN IF YOU ARE COLD, THERE SHOULD BE A HOODIE OVER IN THAT DRESSER FOR YOU. IT WOULD BE MUCH MORE SUITED FOR THIS COLD WINTER MORNING!” He gestures towards the nightstand next to my bed and I make an ‘o’ face.

I facepalm, “Oh, that’s right. I forgot about that, thank you again, Papyrus. I’d probably lose my head if you weren’t looking out for me!” I say with a small chuckle and turn to go back and retrieve the hoodie. It’s a little baggy on me but is extremely warm and comfy. It’s perfect, in other words. It also helps disguise the fact that I look like the walking dead.

“OF COURSE, IT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S DUTY TO KEEP YOU IN GOOD CONDITION AFTER ALL!” He boasts, posing with his hand placed gallantly atop his chest. He’s such an adorable goof.

“So Papyrus, what’s on the agenda for today?” I ask out of genuine curiosity, Toriel said I’d have chores to do around the Tree. I’m wondering if those start today or maybe some other time, hopefully, Papyrus knows.

“WELL, I’M GLAD YOU ASKED DEAR HUMAN! TODAY IS YOUR FIRST DAY ON THE JOB. I HAVE RECEIVED ORDERS TO TRANSPORT YOU TO THE DINING HALL FOR YOUR MORNING SHIFT ON DISH DUTY!” He explains jubilantly.

“I see, and what time are we supposed to go meet Toriel?” I ask while putting on some new, plain white sneakers I found hiding under the bed. I guess I must have missed them the first time I looked around the room. They are far more comfortable than my old, worn combat boots.

“AT EIGHT O-CLOCK SHARP!” Well, I guess the only thing this room is missing is a clock.

“Aaaaand what time is it now?” I ask, now standing back at the door and stretching my wings out to their full span. I hate being locked up, I feel like a bird trapped in a cage. Well, I guess that’s essentially what I am right now, but I still hate it! I miss feeling the open air surround me as I soar high in the sky. Someday I hope I’ll be able to do that again.

Papyrus stops to think for a moment, scratching his head and making a ‘hmm’ sound. Then, seconds later, he lets out an alarmed gasp. ‘OH MY GOD! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE! COME ON HUMAN, FOLLOW ME AND DON’T DO ANYTHING SILLY!” He bursts out hastily. A few metallic clicks later and the door to my cell is swung open and I’m hoisted up onto the shoulder of a giant skeleton.

I let out an embarrassing squawk and cling to the towering bone man holding me hostage. “Papyrus! Papyrus _put me down,_ I can walk on my own!” I cry out, cheeks hot with blush.

“NONSENSE, HUMAN! YOUR TINY LEGS WILL ONLY SLOW US DOWN. THE EXIT IS NOT FAR, HOLD ON TIGHT!” He exclaims, skeletal arm tightening around my legs and picking up his speed. Meanwhile, I’m clinging to his back as if my life depended on it. In all honesty, it probably does.

The dim tunnel soon begins to gradually lighten after a few minutes of twisting and turning through long hallways and past other cells. The air feels lighter and doesn’t smell as earthy as it did back in my room, it’s nice. Before I know it, we are bursting out of the ground near one of the Trees large roots and Papyrus skids to a halt. He suddenly drops me down onto my feet and poses dramatically.

I then proceed to nearly fall over backwards thanks to my shaky legs, fortunately for me, Papyrus is there and helps steady me. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN? I DID NOT HARM YOU, DID I?” He asks, voice laced with concern.

I shake my head with a small smile and ruffle my wings to rearrange my feathers back into their normal arrangement. “Nah don’t worry about it Papyrus, I’m fine. Just took me off guard a little is all.” I shrug.

Glancing over at the fairly well-hidden hole leading underneath the Tree's roots, I make a mental note of where it’s located. There’s a couple of guards on watch just outside the entrance. Hm, their dungeon is underground, fitting. Since that’s where humanity trapped them for ages, I guess the monsters are giving humanity a taste of their own medicine. Nice, even if I’m on the receiving end of said medicine. It also proves to be a difficult area to escape, bravo monsterkind!

Papyrus gives me a short nod and his normal upbeat attitude returns, “VERY WELL! NOW THAT YOU’RE OKAY, LET US GO TO THE CAFETERIA!” The tall skeleton exclaims and spreads his snow-white wings to their maximum span. A spike of anxiety shoots through me, I have no idea where this cafeteria is! Are there going to be other monsters? Probably, will they be mean to me because I’m a human? It’s possible, ugh, this is going to be worse than I originally thought.

Tentatively, I clear my throat and call Papyrus’s attention to me before he flies off. “Uh, Papyrus, where exactly is the cafeteria? I haven't been anywhere except for where I woke up when I first arrived here, the throne room, and my cell. Other than that, I don’t have a clue where I’m going.” I ramble sheepishly while rubbing my arm.

“WORRY NOT, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALSO A GREAT GUIDE! WE ARE HEADING UP INTO THE CROWN OF OUR TREE, FROM THERE I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE CAFETERIA ON FOOT.” He explains.

Huh, so the monster’s have built things inside the tree and live there? That’s pretty neat. I give Papyrus a small nod to confirm that I understand and we take to the skies.

Much like with Undyne, we spiral up in circles around the tree’s trunk. The sun's morning rays work to warm my stiff wings and the gentle morning breeze tickles the soft feathers on the undersides of my wings. If I weren’t currently heading towards my job, I’d be doing loops and dives all over the sky. It is a perfect winter morning, it’s a shame I won’t get to enjoy it much longer.

On our way up, we pass by many different monsters. It’s quite the sight, all sorts of different colors and shapes, sizes and species. From birds to fish, reptiles and even a ghost! The most adorable of them being a small reptilian child running along the many different twisting branches in an attempt to keep up with Papyrus and me.

I can’t help but let out a small giggle watching him dodge and weave through the foliage. I offer a small wave and then turn to catch back up with Papyrus. It’s not long before we reach a sort of town center. At least that's what I'm assuming it is.

Together, we land on a wooden platform connecting the largest branches of the Tree, It’s circular with a large circle cut out in the center of it, presumably for easier access. I fold my wings neatly behind my back and fix my hair. Looking around, there are various vendors, monsters, and vegetation scattered in an organized yet slightly cluttered manner, and wooden bridges and stairs are leading up to more shops and some hollows nearby and far up into the Trees crown.

I have little time to take it all in and before I know it, Papyrus has begun leading me to a bustling crowd of monsters near the back of the tree and across the town center. Tree center? They all seem to be dining, talking, and waiting to be served food near the hollow's entrance to what I’m assuming is the cafeteria. Once more I feel hot, bubbling anxiety welling up in my stomach. I don’t think I can do this, I can’t. I just-

 _No,_ I _can_ do this and I _will_ do this. Toriel has helped me so much already and I can’t let her down on the first day of me working under her. Not that I have a choice exactly, I am a prisoner after all, but still! Letting a confident smile grace my face, I straighten my shoulders and square my shoulders. _I got this!_

...

 _I don’t got this!_ Oh my dearest stars, these monsters eat _so much._ There are so many dishes, like, an ungodly amount of fucking dishes! My hands are prunier than an old mans’ ball sack and my back aches like no other. Not to mention the incredible difficulty of dodging and weaving through _much larger_ creatures than myself trying not to get stepped on while holding fragile glasses and plates! I swear, surviving in the woods by myself and hiding from humanity was far easier than this.

When I first arrived in the kitchen, Toriel was there to greet and introduce me to the monsters I’d be working with. I also got to meet Frisk, the Monster’s ambassador and Toriels adopted child. They were quite adorable, it was almost unbearable. Most of the monsters seemed fairly accepting of my presence too, much to my surprise, although there were still a few who looked less than happy about it.

Frisk has been hurriedly buzzing around the kitchen helping with anything they could get their hands on. I found it quite amusing, and despite my sour mood towards the actual work I quite enjoyed the overall experience. Everyone was working hard, but the workspace held such a warm sense of happiness and teamwork, as grossly cheesy that is.

Toriel made sure to drop by and check on me every once in a while to make sure I was doing okay, as did Frisk. I appreciated it, it felt nice being thought of in a kind manner. Currently, we are nearing the end of the Lunch rush. Toriel has told me that for the first week or two I will only be working half the day instead of a full day, that way I can get used to the work and not tire myself out too much.

I pick up on the sound of soft rapid wing beats quickly approaching my station. A moment later, a head of brown bushy hair and a blur of blue mixed with pink settles on the counter next to my sink. “Hiya! Hope I’m not a bother, it’s just, I’ve been really busy and haven't gotten the chance to formally meet you or introduce myself. I mean, like, mom introduced me to you, but I didn’t get the chance to talk to you by myself! Anyway, my name’s Frisk! It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, what was your name? ...Y/n I think??”

The ambassador bursts out excitedly, flailing their arms and wings about to pronounce their words and rambling on about meeting me or something. Not prepared for or that much energy or word vomit to come smashing into my head, all I can manage is giving a wide-eyed stare and idiotic, “Uh-huh..?” In response to the kid.

They pause and stare at me for a good moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. _Stars help me, this child is insane._ I Shake my head to clear my thoughts and resume cleaning my dishes. My cheeks prickle with an embarrassed heat and I attempt to recover my already dwindling reputation. “I mean, uh, yeah! Yep, that’s me, and it’s nice to meet you too, Frisk. Although I must admit, _dishes_ a rather embarrassing ‘first’ impression on my part.” I chuckle and give an awkward smile to the now calmed child.

Frisk groans out and palms their face, “Eww, was that a pun?” they complain.

“Sure was kiddo, did it really _soak_ that much? Guess I’ll have to work on _dishing_ out some better ones, won't I?” I reply with a cheeky grin and wink in their direction. They throw their hands up in exasperation and suck in a deep breath.

“Great, now there’s _two_ of you! Ugh! Stupid puns. _ANYWAYS!_ I had a few questions I wanted to ask you if that’s alright??” They inquire, relaxing and tucking their small dusty grey wings against their back.

I nod with a patient smile, ”Sure thing, Frisk. You got the floor, ask away.”

“Okay! Well, I guess my first question is what do you like to do for fun?” Huh??? Well, I don’t know what I was expecting their question to be, but it certainly wasn’t that. So far, Frisk is the only one to ask about something other than my intentions for coming here.

Speaking of which, what _do_ I like? These last few months are such a blur, I’ve forgotten what it was I did for entertainment before this all started. The only thing I can think of off the top of my head is flying, at night especially. “Well, I suppose one of my favorite activities is night flights,” I respond honestly.

They hum in thought and perk up with another question, “Alrighty, now what’s your favorite food?” They lean forward and lazily prop their head up on their hand.

“Honestly, I’m not sure kid. It’s been a while since I’ve had what you would consider a ‘normal’ meal.” I shrug and thank a snowy bird looking monster for dropping off some more dishes.

“Really? C’mon, everyone has a favorite food!” They push, a confused and slightly taken aback look on their face.

I sigh, trying to think back into my past experiences with foods from Ebbot Town. I remember there being a few small family diners, but the bar a few streets down from my place served the most amazing burgers.

What was that place called, Averill, The Avian?? Ah, _The Aviary!_ Run by the nicest old gentleman, an eagle who was one of the only people nice to me after my parents had destroyed my reputation in that town. I believe his name was Favian, but I call him Pops, I hope he's doing well… he was always there for me, knew how much of a bother my family was. I consider him more of a father than my actual one. Not only that, but he also supports monsterkind, he was just quieter about it.

Snapped out of my thoughts by Frisk nudging my forearm, they give me a slightly concerned and apologetic look. "Hey, it's alright if you can’t think of one! I'm sorry to have stressed you out!"

I blink at them in confusion and then let out a small laugh, shaking my head and looking down into the now empty basin of water. "Oh, no you're fine Frisk. I was simply thinking of someone dear to me. To answer your question, I've remembered my favorite food, it's the burger sold at my Pop's bar. Best one around." I reply with a smile and pull the plug, watching the water drain from the sink and dry my hands on a small towel hanging on the wall next to me.

"Oh, alright! Hah, you had me worried there for a minute, not gonna lie!" They admit with a small laugh and rub the back of their head.

I grin at them and shrug my shoulders, "eh, don't sweat it, kid. Anyways, looks like I'm all done here, I'm gonna speak to Toriel real quick and head back to my cell with Papyrus. I could use a nap right about now, all this work has been real _draining_ on my energy reserves."

I flash them one last cheeky wink before making my way over to where Toriel is. It's not too hard to find her since most monsters have left by now. She's near the back entrance to the kitchen speaking with Papyrus.

As soon as I arrive, I'm engulfed in large furry arms. I let out an alarmed squawk and struggle in Toriel's grasp. "There you are! You did so well today my child!" She gives me one last squeeze and then sets me down gently with a few pats on my head.

I laugh out and fix my ruffled hair and feathers, Queen Toriel is something else, that's for sure! "A-alright, thank you Toriel!"

"Of course, my dear. Papyrus is here to escort you back to your cell, but I wanted to inform you that Frisk and I will be stopping by later this evening for tutoring." She states, a kind but formal smile on her face.

I give her a nod and smile back. "Alrighty, I'll have a few things planned out for them to learn. I look forward to seeing you both!" I give her an awkward but amusing double thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

Her shoulders shake softly with laughter and Papyrus shakes his head at me. "ALRIGHT HUMAN, ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Papyrus asks.

I nod, "Yup, let's go Papyrus. I've _goat_ a _skeleton_ of lesson plans to make!" Toriel snorts out a howl of laughter and Papyrus groans irritably, stomping his foot childishly.

"NYO HO HO!! NOT YOU TOO, HUMAN!" He whines and turns to leave, me following after him with an accomplished smirk on my face.

"Bye, Toriel!" I call out over my shoulder and lift into the air with Papyrus.


	7. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Hey everyone! I'm still alive, surprisingly! So sorry for my inactivity the past few weeks, I'm having some housing issues and don't have time to write. I'll be putting this story on hiatus until further notice, but I should be back to writing sometime within this month or the next. Again, I'm very sorry for not having any updates, thank you for being patient with me!


End file.
